


Are We Wrong For Each Other

by TheLovelyStarlight



Series: Steven & Spinel Shipper Forever! [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Brainwashing, Connie Bashing, Dark, Dom! Spinel, Dominance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Health Issues, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Other, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub! Steven, Submission, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyStarlight/pseuds/TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: All he wanted was a Happily Ever After. That's all he strives for when he was stuck on paper work, meetings, and praised balls for two long years. All Steven wanted was to finally relax and step away from the very throne and shadow of Pink Diamond, believing that all of her mess was finally cleaned up once and for all.That changed though when he met Spinel.The last piece of Pink's mistake. She was a best friend, a playmate, a toy that Pink never cared for and left behind. Her anger was valid and her pain was horrible. Steven tried to save the one last mistake that his mother had made, but he slipped. At the top of the injector, his life in the balance of a gem that wanted him dead, the diamond hybrid gave up.Steven had given up, but that didn't mean that the others did as well. The Crystal Gems race to find the two and bring the boy they love back home.Will they save steven and Spinel? Are they too late to save them from their own darkness? Or really... are they just wrong for each other?
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Series: Steven & Spinel Shipper Forever! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552354
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	1. Our Little World

The vases cold painful space above no longer hurt to look at anymore, nor did the days that grew silent without hardly any laughter or voices that were of familiar sights. There was no ocean, no white beach sand or bright blue skies. The air around was fresh and lively, but had no slat to it like the ocean breath once gave. Instead of the ocean, it smelled of flowers and fresh grass. The air around had a slight chill to it, but was other warm like a wonderful spring morning. Besides colors of blue and yellow, there was pinks and purples all around. There wasn't even just one sun, but millions of them so far away the lights where white tiny sparkles. The silence itself is now not pain, but peaceful and somewhat bliss.

At least that's what the hybrid told himself now anyways. It's the words he repeats to himself now every time he waters the flowers, picks the fruits off the bushes, and tend to the fish in the pond. It helps to think these things, helps keep the other thoughts out but those silly things were fading with time. Those ones that became negative, became sad and even torture to think about. They were very painful to have in his head, and he tried so many times to get rid of them. If he didn't he turn upset and violent. If he kept away, he wouldn't cry and scream anymore. The happy thoughts kept the bad ones away. It didn't always at first, but he had enough time to let the practice sink in. Time, he couldn't help but giggle a little at that word. Time wasn't even a word in a place like this. In his little beautiful world there was no sun or moon, time moved fast yet stopped altogether. The teen gave up all together to try and count the days that go by. Why brother to count if you aren't waiting for anything. Was he waiting for anything? No he really wasn't waiting for anything at all.

Well... he was waiting for one thing though.

A loud sound was heard from behind him, making him almost drop his basket. Knowing that sound anyway, his mouth became a wide grin as his brown eyes sparkled in excitement. With a chuckle he placed his basket of herbs and rushed to hide behind the big apple tree, listening in t find his favorite sound of squeaky shoes.

"Ooh~" There it was, that voice that made his heart flutter and his knees feel like jelly. The teen couldn't help but shiver and giggle with giddiness. The voice was just like honey and apples. "Ooh where could my little Doll be~?"

He giggled again, trying to take a look around the tree to see if he could see her. His smile dropped when she was nowhere to be seen. That's odd, he was for sure that he saw his-

"Boo!"

He squeaked and fell back on his ass, groaning as he looked up in the tree to see a face of an angel. He tried to give her an angry expression, but his smile broke through as he kept looking at her. "That wasn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair my little Doll," She jumped down from the tree, shaking the leaves from her hair as she smirked. "But if you want, I won't scare you again."

"Thank you My Spinel," He smiles softly, bowing down once he stood back up. "But please don't stop just for my comfort."

That was her name, her title, the only thing he could only call her. Spinel, his wonderful and beautiful Spinel. She wasn't much different from when he first met her, the very same day he took her hand and went with her. She still had an image of beauty and yet wicked nature. With her spiky magenta ponytails which he knew were as soft as silk, and bright pink eyes that seem to glow even with the black spiral of rings in them. She had the three black streaks on her soft dark pink cheeks, and her outfit was still that of the same harsh pink bottoms and white tank top. All topped off with her sharp pink healed squeak shoes to fit with her sharper looking shoulder plates. Her arms of course were still as stretchy and still wore pink gloves as she reached up to grab hold of his black and pink glowing collar. When he came closer, gasping slightly on the hold she had, he was able to see the sharp white fangs that shone through her wicked smirk.

The hybrid couldn't even fully describe how much his spine tingled at the look she gave him. It was a look his craved, the smirk that made his heart flutter with excitement and fear. These emotions alone where all because of her, she was the only one he feared and yet was obsessed with her unpredictable ways. He couldn't help but show a small smile, but knew that his brown eyes showed her the fear that she wanted.

"True," She shrugged as she stroked a finger on the collar around tightly on his neck, her voice hitting a purring sound. "Why should I care about your feelings. You're nothing but a worthless, filth of a hybrid. Aren't you Steven~?"

Steven whimpered, nodding as he looked straight into her eyes. "I'm worthless, I'm flawed, imperfect, and filth. I'm nothing compared to you My Spinel."

Spinel giggled before throwing the hybrid to the ground, patting his dirty but yet soft curls with care. "Good Doll. Know your place." The teen whimpered and nuzzled against his Master's leg, staying on his knees as he looked up at her with peaceful eyes. "You are just too spoiled Doll, but enough of that. Have you been taking care of my garden while I was gone," She asked before letting go of her pet and walking around to take a look of the place.

"Yes My Spinel," Steven answered happily, standing up before he rushed to grab his basket of herbs and flowers. He was quickly back with his Master as he explained in great detail how much he had done for their lovely world. "I was able to finally finish cleaning the last black muck pound and removed the weeds growing in the Amaryllis in the third patch. The Lilies are growing lively and enjoyed the fresh water I have gave them as well, but Cyclamen are still being stubborn with blooming. I plan to put more nutrients in their water next time if you so wish My Spinel."

The hybrid honestly felt proud of himself over how much they had grown in Spinel's garden. After fixing the broken machines of the place and cleaning the pillars and stone of the place, the two quickly went to replanting and growing life into the sad place. The pink gem had demanded that use more different flowers then just Lilies and Roses like Pink use to have, finding a book on Earth and buying all the seeds needed for the flowers they wished to have. While Spinel was curl and rough with her Doll and pet, she was always gentle to the flowers and plants they grew. Steven was also quick to learn all of the flowers' names and how to take care of them once he saw his Master leave the garden for long periods of time. She had let him take care of their well being just like she used to do for Pink. They had gotten so many different ones, each scanning to colors of white, purple, red, and pink. He favorite though were the blue Hepaticas and how lovely they smelled. They were a gift from his Spinel, and he treasured him just as much as he treasured his Master.

It wasn't just the flowers either. After it was clear that stealing food from Earth wasn't working out, steven was shocked to see Spinel coming to the garden for him to plant some herbs and even crops for him to eat. She was also able to get some special vials from the Zoo to make them grow at a faster rate. She had gotten everything for him when it came to fruits, vegetables, and even herbs. Spinel never trusted to take steven to Earth again which he didn't mind, so she always came back with something new to help with them living in the garden. The young sixteen year old had learned how to cook very quickly, thanks to the books his Master always brings back. They made a nice tree house in the massive oak tree they planted in the middle of the garden as well, filling the books there as well as a makeshift bed for the hybrid. The two were able to make the garden livable for the two, and made it into a wonderful home. It was his home, and the hybrid won't tried it for anything else. It was his little world, with only one purpose in life to live and obey his Spinel.

"If you wish my Spinel," Steven blushed, pulling his basket close as he smiled. "I can make some wonderful gumbo for us again. I was able to get plenty of fish from the pound, and thanks to the book you gave me I was able to get the recipe right this time."

Spinel giggled and shook her head and she poked her slaves head, not even turning to look back at him. "Oh my little Doll, always so eager to please me. You know I don't need to eat like some worthless weak piece of shit."

Her insults were always painful and made him flinch, but the hybrid could only smile more at her. "I know My Spinel. You are completely perfect in every way, which is why I wish to show you how much your Doll wishes to thank you for keeping such a trash like me."

"Well, then I love to try your cooking Doll. Do get some nice strawberries as well, i would love to have some." She then stopped walking and turned to her pet. Steven tensed when seeing her eyes hit a shade darker and her frown turn a bit serious. Her voice held a firm tone as she asked bluntly, "Have they showed up?"

That question made him tense even more, almost dropping his basket as he tried to fight the cold ice rock that dropped in his gut. With a blank look slipping onto his fearful face, steven shook his head and spoke in a hushed whisper. "No... they haven't came."

"Good. I think they are getting on to us those. I've been having too many close calls these past few times, and I think the Diamonds are quick to try and find this place," Spinel sighed, looking worried and turning back to continue back to the wrap pad where she left her bag of human supplies.

Steven however, just stood there and shook madly. He knew what Spinel spoke of, of who she was talking about. The very thoughts he tried to block before with the happier comments quickly came back up to the surface. She meant them. His old family and life. The Crystal Gems.

Why? Why were they still looking for him!? Steven thought they would have given up by now, that they would have stopped trying to find him and take him back. The hybrid though couldn't blame them though, knowing they have done this before. He knew the gems were heart broken and even terrified when they saw the hybrid leave with the enemy gem willingly. He remembered when Spinel gave him a choice to write to them and tell them to stop looking for him, and he did without question. It appeared that they haven't given up, even when he told them it was no use. Steven didn't want to go back ho-No! He doesn't want to go back to Earth. He doesn't want to go back to his old, his old troubles, his own world where he felt trapped in a title he never wanted. At times though, very raw times and in so few, he did miss the gems and Earth. He missed Amethyst, Pearl, and even Garnet but he just couldn't fight himself to step on the wrap pad and see them again. He was scared. He didn't want to see them again. He didn't want to remember.

He didn't want to remember the life before, it's why he gave Spinel the option to take him. It's why he surrendered his life to his now ruthless Master. With Spinel things were simple, things were clear and so much more blissful. Steven enjoyed how they lived, how they played, and how they torture and comfort one another. Before he was just her shadow, her toy and clean up toy. He was being pulled and stringed along with the only purpose to clean up the mess, to be Pink, to be better than Pink Diamond. He hated it, he hated how he had to be such a toy to that monster. He hated how much he used to follow her ways even when he wanted to spit the vile mess she stuffed down his throat. The Crystal gems only wanted him to be better than her, the Diamond wanted him to be like her, the humans of Earth wanted him to remember and love her. He didn't. He hated her and he hated his life to always try and be better than her, to always help and yet get nothing in return.

With Spinel though, she didn't ask him to be better. She didn't want better than Pink Diamond. She didn't want him to be like Pink Diamond, and she definitely didn't want him to remember her. No, steven realized that she didn't want anything like that. Spinel only wanted a toy, a best friend that would never leave her. She didn't care how flawed he was; broken, worthless, and weak in every way. When she gets angry, she wants someone she can put her anger out on. When she was sad, she wanted someone to hold her and comfort her. When she was happy, she wanted someone to play whatever game she wants none stop. She only wanted that, so Steven happily took the spot. He was her toy, her little Doll to do with as she pleased with. It was a amazing, because she didn't want anything else from him. Here life was simple, it was a life he felt so wonderfully complete with. He didn't care what the Gems wanted to do to save him. The hybrid promised to stay and he would. He couldn't see a world without his Spinel.

"Doll!"

Steven shouted in pain, dropping the basket when he felt a harsh kick landed on his gut. He fell over and hugged his stomach as he coughed through the pain. Damn it! He fell into his thoughts again. He shouldn't have ignored his Spinel. How he cane be so stupid right now?

Spinel spat at his feet, glaring at the boy still down in pain. She's been calling out to him for two minutes now, and he was just standing there with dazed out eyes. Being ignored pissed her off. "What the fuck did you have in that stupid head of yours to ignore me!?"

"N-Nothing..." Steven coughed again, looking at his Master who glared down at him. Her eyes were so bright and harsh that the hybrid couldn't even hold the gaze. "Forgive me my Spinel... I shouldn't have dozed off."

"You're damn right you pathetic clod," She smacked him hard in the face, watching him fall to his face and grab his cheek in pain. She just smirked and kicked him in the gut again, making him scream as she chuckled and continued. Seeing her pet like this, in pain and not even trying to fight, made her positively giggle in glee. "You. Don't. Get. To. Think. **Bitch**!" She shouted in pure rage, throwing a kick to his stomach and chest with every word. He was crying and shouting at this point.

"I-I w-won't... I won't! P-Please... Ow!... P-Please My Spinel!" Steven knew that begging for mercy only made her attack him more. He knew, and it was why he kept begging. "I-I'm sorry... I'm Sorr-Ow! Ah! P-Please I-I'm s-so s-sorry! I'm s-sorry!"

Spinel, getting tired of kicking, just stopped and watched to see what her slave would do next. After coughing and having a crying fit, she saw her doll reach for her boot before whimpering and dragging himself to kiss her boot gently. She couldn't help but chuckle wickedly at how pathetic he looked, trying to please her and repeatedly say sorry for having her kick him. Steven never ceases to surprise her with how much he cares about her more than himself. She wasn't stupid not to realize how much he works to make her happy and please her like a true Diamond to a Pearl. It was clear to see that it was his way to forget about himself, to not care about his being. She knew what he wanted the moment she saw him give himself to her hold, she saw what twisted desires he wanted when she strangled him in between her hands. He wanted to forget the throne everyone had put him on, he wanted to be in the shadows while helping someone else carry the spotlight. He wanted Spinel to feel treasured and loved while he was treated lower than mud. It was sick to want pain, sick to want to be hurt and used. It was plain wrong and twisted in every way, and she loved how broken her Doll has become to this horrible addiction.

With a wicked smirk, Spinel took the hybrid by his collar and smashed her lips against his busted bloody ones. Steven gasped but soon fell into the kiss, ignoring his pain to let the heat wash over him. He moaned when feeling her long tongue slip past his shaking lips, his breath still labored as he tried to speak. "Mmph~... S-Spin... Mmm, Spinel~"

"Sorry my Doll," Spinel chuckled, kissing him deeply once more as she felt him shiver boneless in her hold. "Couldn't help but love how fucking disgusting you looked sobbing on the ground. You looked so... tasty~"

Steven bit his busted lip, moaning deep in his throat before he was tossed back on the ground again. His whole body was shaking as he stared at the goddess above him. He couldn't help but smile at her as his heart fluttered in his buried rips. Spinel was just amazing on how easily she could control his body and have it bend to her will. With just a kiss he was jello in her hands, and with each hit and kick he was at her mercy. It wasn't like he could fight back, and he honestly didn't even want to. He had gotten his powers back some time ago, but with the new pink glowing collars on his neck and wrists he was as weak as a human. It was good. Cause being weak meant he didn't have her power flowing through him anymore. The weaker he was, the more hurt he got and the more he bled, the more he felt less like her child. He wasn't a Diamond when he was under Spinel. He was just a Doll, her toy and plaything. A pet with no orders but to obey and remember how useless he was. It felt wonderful. Everything felt so amazingly wonderful and addicted fantastic.

He felt himself be picked up again by Spinel's arms wrapping around him, blushing when she kissed his cheek and pet his hand. Steven craved her gentle touches just as much as the pain she can give as well. The way they blended together in his eyes was amazing. She let him go and giggled, twirling around as she picked up the bag of goods she had. "Now once I put this away Doll, we're going to play some games than I'll let you cook dinner. Wash the blood off your face too!"

Steven smiled and bowed. "Yes My Spinel. What games are we playing?"

"Oh, well first dress up! I wanna put you in a pretty grown," She cupped his chin, giggling more in almost innocent excitement. "Then we'll be playing tag!"

"Okay! Anything to make you happy My Spinel," Steven giggled as he started to take off the old pink jacket around his waist and his carry his basket back to his gardening tools. "This will be so much fun!"

It really was. Every minute with Spinel around was wonderful and fun. Steven felt nothing but pure joy when he was able to make her so happy and feel complete, even with how useless he was. He didn't care if this was revenge, a sick sense of love, or even just cause she was bored. It didn't matter to the hybrid cause as long as he could please her and make her smile, make her laugh and make her feel important, then he wouldn't have it any other way. They were broken, they both knew this was wrong, but those thoughts were also completely bled away with everything that had happened. Whether it was wrong or if they were sick, it didn't matter here. This was their world, this was their playground and everything they need and want. Steven only had Spinel and Spinel only had Steven. Together was all that they needed. They were perfect for each other. Everything was just perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect! Even if they weren't anyway close to such a word.


	2. Memories - How I Broke

_"You know... I came here to take my anger out on a bunch of strangers, but not that I know you... I wanna kill ya even more!"_

Steven felt the throbbing pain on his nose as it bled out, his heart racing as those very words stabbed a deep wound of utter fear into his heart. The pace of his heartbeat picked up, his eyes looking down at his ruined town below, with only five fingers on his most likely broken wrist keeping him from falling down that said town. He didn't know what to do. His fear was keeping him in a frozen state as he whimpered and looked completely at the face of his enemy. No, he didn't want to be her enemy, and he also didn't want to die. The hybrid knew though, he knew she could do it. She could kill him without a second thought and it would be all his fault. His mother's fault.

Pink... All of this, everything that was happening to him was because of her. Why does every horrible thing his mother has ever done has come back to ruin his life? First it was Lapis, then Jasper, the Cluster, The diamonds, and now it was her. Spinel might be the most horrible thing Pink diamond has ever done to any gem, more than even her Diamond family. She left this gem alone for over six thousand years on a rock, telling her, playing with her to stand still and wait for her when she KNEW she would never come back for her. It was no wonder that Spinel cracked, that she wanted to kill him and the very planet her Diamond craved for so much. It took Pink from her, everything on this planet took her best friend away and made her realize how much she truly never loved her as a friend. That his mother never cared for anyone enough to see the value in them, to see the person in them. Steven himself knew why she wanted to kill him, cause he was all that was left of his mother. He most likely even acted like her a bit too in her eyes. To Spinel, he was the last shred of Pink Diamond and she wanted her gone forever.

Still, he wasn't his mom right? Steven never wanted to be his mom! Maybe when he was younger he did, he was proud of his mom all those years ago, but they were all illusions and fake Rose quartz. Now, he hated Pink just as much as Spinel did. If not than so much more. He was paying for her mistakes, having to fix everything cause she was too weak and selfish to do it herself. She hurt his family and his father, treating them like just toys to her own little game. She may have cared for everyone, but her wants and wishes for herself was placed above that care and made her into the terrible person that she was. It was true, steven hated her. He hated her cause... cause...

"I was her favorite toy..."

"Huh?" Spinel tipped her heard, not fully hearing what the hybrid in her clutches was even saying to her. He was acting out of it for a bit. She wondered if he even heard what she said before. She flinched slightly though when she saw him giggle, then laugh out loud. The sound of it was odd, but the laughter was making her boil with rage. Was she just a joke to him!? "What are you laughing at!?"

"I'm her little costume," steven kept chuckling, tears flowing from his eyes but the heart pricing feeling only making laugh harder. "I'm her second chance!"

Spinel really didn't like being ignored now. "Don't you know you get it!?"

"The Earth was her new garden, and I'm just her stupid toy!"

"Shut up! I'm gonna kill you Steven Universe!"

"That's right, I'm just her stupid Steven Universe!" Steven started to full blow out laugh, the sound scaring Spinel as she watched with wide eyes. the hybrid honestly paid her no mind as his fear, hatred, and sick twisted sense of the two melted into something looking to be the break of sanity still in him. "Look me, Steven Universe, the savor of the whole fucking galaxy about to die by Pink's first ever mistake! Oh how the story of her son goes down, No.. not a son, but her new fucked up toy! I'm just her last and favorite toy!"

Spinel looked at the hybrid as if he had lost his mind, and he might have cause he didn't stop pouring everything out at her. His laughs getting more wet and painful like as his tears continued to pour down his bloody bruised face.

"I was just her toy, her last ditch effort to escape all of her problems. Well it looks like that screwed her, or maybe it didn't Maybe this is what she wanted me to do. I was a costume she wanted to play in like make believe. Her most wonderful toy, both gem and human just like she always wanted. She got bored with gem, and humans were too weak and die too fast, so I was prefect! I was her last but more favorite toy!" Steven screamed out in pain, a sick twisted grin that could have matched Spinel's split his face as he continued, "Oh look how wonderful that turned out. It worked, she made me and it worked! He escaped her problems, she ran away again from everyone, and this time she ISN'T COMING BACK! All that's left is me! She left me, her most prized toy, to clean up her mess cause now someone has to right. This is why I was made, to be her toy and play clean up duty~."

"but I never wanted to play clean up. I never wanted to be her replacement. I never wanted to fix her mistakes! But... But I had to... I had to fix everything cause no one else will, because I love and care for everyone so much that I can't let them suffer. I never wanted to be a leader, never wanted to be a diamond. I hate it! I hate taking the lead and helping everyone out of their problems! I thought after two fucking years of playing her clean up game that I was done... but then..."

Steven looked right at Spinel, his grin turning into a fond and joyful smile. He looked at her with such wonder that she wondered if he was even looking at her or something else altogether. He reached out a hand to her, not even minding that his very life hangs in the grip she hand on him.

He whispered ever so softly, fondly, "You... you came here and ruined my happily ever after... You reminded that I can't escape her game. That I can't stop being her little clean up toy... I have to save you too, clean up her one last mess. Her one last mistake."

Spinel frowned, growling as she shook the hybrid in her hand. "I don't want your help! I never asked for you it! All I want right now is to kill you and finally stop this pain!"

"Then do it..." Steven smiled more, the whole look not making the heart shape gem tense and completely unease. "Do it. Kill me. If it helps you, if it finally helps you move on then kill me. One toy to another. I won't hate you Spinel. Let me go. Let me die if it helps you get better!"

This was... this was madness. Spinel was stumped on what just happened in the span of two minutes. This wasn't Steven, this wasn't the boy she had heard so much about. She doesn't even believe this is how he started either. No, this was more of the end result of the great Steven Universe, the great hero and new Pink diamond of the galaxy. The gem was seeing everything that had happened to him, every dark thought, every secret he may have ever felt laid right out in front of her now. She was no longer seeing the creature to take her revenge out on, but rather a broken organic having lost his mind to all of the pressure Pink laid out on him. This was damage Pink put on him, and all she did was finally tip him over the edge.

Spinel hated Pink for what she did, for leaving her in a sick game for thousands of years. She realized at that moment when she saw her son that that was moment she would forever hate and despise her best friend. Memories of before, became so much more clearer as it shocked the fake smiles and laughter Pink always seem to give her. How annoyed Pink became of her. She wondered what she did wrong as her best friend, she changed in her to make her change for the worst. then her thoughts came to Steven and all of friends, wondering why they never came for her when pink told them about her, why they left her too to rot there like they didn't like her either. It's why she wanted kill the hybrid, not just cause of Pink but because she felt like it wasn't fair of him to continue his happy life and leave her behind. Then he tricked her and only tried to save his planet by using her. In her eyes he was no better than his mother. He never cared about her, she wasn't his friend.

Still, the words Steven just thrown out a her, it got her thinking. He spoke about how he was just a toy like she was, a little play thing. It hardly made any sense it her at first, but looking at it now a second time made her mind turn. She could do it. She knew she could kill him and hardly feel a thing. It was easier than just thinking about all of this, plus it looked like he wanted it. Spinel almost did, but her curiosity got the better of her and she reeled the hybrid back onto the injector. Her face blank but still holding an ice steal gaze.

Steven gasped, confused as to why he was dropped back on the pink glass surface of the injector. He got on his knees, but didn't dare stand as he watched the angry pink gem walk right up to him. Her harsh glare down at him made him want to curl up and back away, his heart making an odd flutter feeling that he couldn't figure out. Why didn't she kill him? She wanted to so badly, but then why was she letting him leave. Maybe she was just buying her time. Maybe she was just torturing him first before just kicking him off. He didn't know, but he didn't dare ask as he saw that Spinel was going to speak.

She kept her voice low and deadly, her biggest question coming forward. "Why do you keep trying to help me?"

It was a question Steven hardly got a clear answer for, but he kept his gaze up at her calm as he let his honesty answer for him. "Cause I care about you Spinel. I want to help cause it's all i know how to do."

"Heh, She really did make you to be her little clean up toy huh," Spinel gave him a smirk, bring her foot down on his chest as she pinned him down on the injector.

Steven gasped, groaning in pain as the squeak heeled boots the gem wore cracked his ribs. He didn't try to remove her though when he placed his hands on her foot, never putting pressure to fight back as his gem powers were still gone. He looked up at her with fear in his brown eyes, but Spinel hardly paid them any mind as she stretched her head down to face the hybrid, her spiral pink eyes looking more deadly and demented with every passing second. For some odd reason, he was pulled towards them. His brown eyes were drawn to look into hers as they continued to stay like this for what felt like years. It was like they were having a whole conversation just seeing each other stories, their pain, their wants, their own twisted desires.

For Spinel it was the want to finally get her revenge, to hurt Pink for what she did to her. The want and need to control her own path and not like anyone else control her and trick her like she did. She wanted to take her anger out on something, she want someone who wouldn't leave her alone, only this time she would decide when they leave or stay. She wanted just wanted a friend that would never leave her. Her very own toy. For Steven, he wanted to stop helping everyone, he wanted to stop being the clean up boy everyone wants him to be. He didn't want to be in Pink's shadow as a leader or a Diamond. He wanted this time for someone to take care of him, for something to strip away the title and very legacy that Pink placed on him. He wasn't his mother, and he didn't want to be cleaning up her messes anymore but he couldn't stop his need to help others. Even now, the gem pinning him down is all he wished to help and fix the pass. He didn't know how to stop, and he wished someone will just force him to stop.

It was a sick twisted game that Pink had placed to two in. They realized that now. After everything they went through, after all the pain and torture she put them through, it all lead up to this very moment. Her old toy now pinning down her newer model. Two little toys she gone over and fucked up for her own twisted amusement. It was this sense of pain and rage that hit so high up that it was completely and utterly laughable. It was at this moment that they both just shared the same twisted, painful grin at each other that they realized how messed up they became.

They didn't just change for the worst, they both just hit rock bottom.

Steven was the first to give into this end result, letting his hands fall to the surface of the injector as he just let his tears flow down his face. He didn't even bother to notice them, he just smiled up at the gem pinning him as she removed her foot. Spinel just gave off a small giggle, the sound high and creepy as she stood in front of the teen. There was nothing left for them. they didn't even have enough strength to hate each other. Nah, they both just hated pink at the moment, which only made them both smile at such rage for the Diamond.

"Heh," Spinel finished her fit of giggles, grinning at the hybrid as he stayed laying down on the injector. "So what now huh? Don't get me wrong, I still fucking hate you but honestly you are just too fucking worthless to drop off this injector."

"Yeah, I'm pretty worthless aren't I." Steven mumbled with a little cry laugh. He felt worthless, he couldn't even save one gem. How did the Diamonds and Crystal Gems every thought he was prefect. The teen was born a flawed tool. He giggled and spoke in light twist of a joyful tone, "Look at me, a toy who couldn't even do his fucking job. I couldn't even play as better Pink any good. Such a worthless boy."

"We're both just broken toys at this point Steven, but i'm done being a toy. I'm done being pushed around, so..." Spinel kneeled down to the hybrid, grabbing a hold on his chin as she wiped a bit of his dried blood off with her thumb. She said slowly, "Why not I just take you instead? You might be fun to play with for a while~"

The hybrid thought for a second that maybe he should be fighting her off at her request, that he should be thinking about his ruined town below him. The gems, Connie, his own town being torn apart by the pink poison below. He should be trying to help save them, but his mind just couldn't come up to care. His heart was so broken and torn that his worry for them almost became meaningless. Right now, looking into Spinel's eyes, he felt only his need to help her. She was the only one to ever see just Steven when she came here, and not just good and kind steven either. She saw the bad in him, the terrible worthless toy for what he really was; a flawed and imperfect being that shouldn't even be made into this universe. Spinel saw him for what he really was, and it was this sense of truth that made him want to latch to her so much. She was the only one to see this side of him, the only one who understood what he needed now more than every. It wasn't his end game. It wasn't what he thought to be his happily ever after, but now he felt this is what he needed. To just let his control go, and let something take the lead.

With that in mind, with his will to fight slipping away like a drop of red dye in an raging ocean, Steve felt his body become completely limp to Spinel's hold. His once light and star shining brown eyes now became dull and hazed with an emotion that was unseeing, and he nodded limply. "Sure..." He mumbled with a soft smile. "I don't mind. Whatever you want Spinel..."

Spinel was shocked he gave in so easily, thinking that he might fight or even make a deal to keep his family and planet safe, but he did no such thing. He just gave up, he just surrendered to the heart gem as quick as lightning. She watched him melt like butter in her hold, smiling like he was in some sort of dream. She felt her gem heat up with this sense of giddiness. Her body tingled at the sensation as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling. Getting now, really getting now that she had a very toy of her own made her giggle and laugh in delight. With wide grin she bounced right off the hybrid and twirled happily. Her joyful side showing as Steven just laid there watching from the sideline.

"Oh man this is just too easy," Spinel giggled in a demented tone, stretching her hand out to grip the boy's brown hair before yanking up to stand on his feet. Oh his screams made her bubble with even more delight. "Oh the games I'll be playing with you. We're going to have so much fun Steven! Just you and me! Aren't you happy!? Aren't you!?"

Her crazy side was back, but Steven only felt the fear go down his spine in a delightful way. Her terrifying gleam on him almost addicting. He nodded as best as he could in her tight grip as he whimpered, "Yes Spinel..."

"Oh no no no no My little Steven," Spinel growled with a grin, throwing the hybrid to the side as she stepped over to him. He shook and looked at her with such fear and shock, wondering what he did wrong. Oh she never realized until now how much she loved seeing him so scared. She grabbed his neck and smiled when he choked and clenched his fist. "If you're going to be my toy, my little Doll~, then you're going to only address me as **your** Diamond or **your** Spinel. Understand Doll?"

"Y-Yes My S-Spinel," Steven gasped, feeling air return to his lungs as the pink stretchy gem dropped him back on the ground.

Spinel giggled more, her body heating up wonderfully to his names for her. Just hearing such a title made her gem flutter deep inside. Oh love it, she loved what he was doing to her. She decided to pet the boy's head as a reward, smirking when he flinched in her touch. "Good Doll, now we don't want your Crystal Gems coming over here and attacking us now do we. Should I destroy the injector? It is being a very troublesome thing now is it?"

"P-Please My Spinel.. I-I don't want the planet to die."

"Oh it won't die silly," Spinel chuckled, loving his shocked brown eyes as she waved him off. "I didn't let the poison spread deep enough. If anything, the poison will only kill all of life in town. By three days the poison would have dissolved and the gems can just replant live back here."

Steven let out a sigh. That's good that the whole planet won't be destroyed at least. The gems could fix the damage once the poison dissolved away, so they wouldn't need him to fix it right away. They wouldn't need him at all. They can handle little Homeworld, the diamonds could handle the other colonies. His job was done with them, so now he had a new job set in place. to be Spinel's doll. Just calling himself that in his head sounded so much better than being called Pink's son. He smiled in pride at the title, it made his heart skip a beat and his body heat up. He could do this, he could be Spinel's doll, be her toy from now on. Who knows it could be fun!

Spinel continued once she wrapped her pinky into her big air horn, turning to the hybrid still kneeling on the ground. "I'll command the injector to float about the ocean and self destruct in five minutes. We'll be heading to your little house after and taking the wrap pad."

Steven nodded, knowing where she was planning on taking him. It was the only way to get away from the gems so they won't bubble her. Even if they did, he would just get her out. "Yes My Spinel."

"If the gems get to us, I want you to hold them off long enough to tell them of our little arrangement," Spinel glared at the boy with growl in her throat. "Do not tell them where we are heading to."

"Yes My Spinel," The hybrid couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt and sadness about that. The gems will be so hurt once they realize what he had done.

Still though, Steven didn't fight it when she blew into the horn and lifted the injector up into the sky. He stood up with the gem by his side as he watched it fly over the ocean. He didn't fight it when Spinel grabbed him by his waist and jumped off the injector into the cold water below. She made her big get big and form a boat for them as she used her right one to make a propeller to swim them back to shore. the hybrid followed the pink gem without question or restraint once he saw the injector set off a massive pink and grey explosion in the air. It most likely signaled the gems and Connie to come back and save him by now, leaving them not that long to escape.

Steven still heard the small voice in his head, his voice, telling him not to do this, that this wasn't the way. He should have tried harder to reach Spinel, tried harder to get her to stop her madness and not try to kill him. He should have gotten his powers back, fight her off until she couldn't fight anymore. He shouldn't be allowing her to drag him to the galaxy wrap never to return home again. He shouldn't be leaving his family and friends behind for this sick twisted murderous gem. He shouldn't be following her, but yet here he was. It was like all the will to keep fighting this was long gone. He didn't want to fight anymore, he didn't want to clean up any mess anymore. The hybrid was just done with everything around him. The life that he made himself do for the two years choking him to the point of lack of air. Everywhere he turned was another one of Pink's mistakes and Pink's past coming back to haunt him and beat him down. He was done fighting it, done trying to fix it, to show that it wasn't hurting when it was. At least with Spinel, he would feel like himself with her. He wouldn't have to fix anything but what she wanted done, would have to do anything but wait on her hand and foot. He wouldn't take charge and be Pink's toy anymore, Pink's replacement.

He wasn't her replacement, he wasn't her clean up toy in this arrangement. He would just a doll, Spinel little play thing and best friend. It was sick and twisted way to end; from being a hero and a savor to now nothing but a worthless hybrid meant only to be a toy and a slave. It was such an ending that made him shed tears, but smile fondly at all the same.

Spinel had grabbed a few things for Steven like food and water, been a blanket and pillow before pulling him to the wrap pad in his garden dome. The hybrid smiled more at the thoughtfulness his Spinel wads about his health. As they made it to the wrap pad, she stopped and turned to look at the hybrid still standing before her. He tripped his head, but looked confused and shocked to see her look of uncertainty. He spoke softly, "My Spinel...?"

"Promise me," Spinel's voice was trembling, sot, as if she might scream or cry. Her eyes snapping up to meet his. "Promise me that you won't leave me. Even if they find us, even if they bubble me, you will not leave me. You are my doll, my best friend. You said so, so you better promise me that!"

"I promise." It was so easy to do this. it shouldn't be, but it is. It finally sign off to his new life, his new purpose. Steven felt his heart fall to a very dark pit with each step he took towards the gem, but he didn't care. When his heart fell, the weight on his shoulders lifted. When he hugged her, he felt so light that it was like he could breathe for the first time in years. "I promise you Spinel... I won't leave you like she did. I'm your doll. I'm yours. Your best friend forever."

He heard her choke back a sob, but ignored it as he felt her pink arms wrap around his body, hugging him back. Spinel pet his head, and Steven melted in her hold as he clung to her. They heard the front door burst open, they heard their names be called, but they didn't care. As they pulled away from each other, looking into each other's broken eyes, they felt themselves enter their own little world. The two broken souls felt finally locked to together in a massive twisted pile of melted sharp pieces. They didn't care how they looked or how wrong this was, cause now they had signed off their very souls to each other. They felt the utter sickness that had tainted their minds and hearts for years now seep out and latch onto the other. This poison, this sick leech, was their hate and damaged left by Pink diamond. She made them this way, this broken beyond repair. the two very big mistakes that she had made were now broken and there was no way to return them from the darkness they had left themselves fall into. They only had each other now, her fucked up little toys.

When the sound of someone coming up the stairs became as loud as thunder, Spinel slowly let go of Steven as she stepped on the wrap pad. Steven watched with wide and dazed eyes, seeing the pink heart gem give the boy her hand. He didn't even think twice when he took it, giving the gem a soft and devoted smile as she smirked back at him fondly. He stepped on the pad with her, eyes only looking into her own.

"Steven! No!"

He didn't even hear them, he didn't even look at their wide and shocked faces. All the hybrid did was look at Spinel as the world around them turned bright blue and white. Their screams nothing more than an echo in the back of his mind.

When Steven felt his feet touch something solid once more, he knew where he was at now and so he didn't even bother to look around to know. This was her first playground, her garden now soon to be theirs. Soon to be Spinel's garden. He felt it then, the small pain of guilt and fear bled away as his new master circled her hands around his neck. He didn't fight it when she squeezed lightly, only holding her hand more as he smiled at her. Her pink eyes and maddening grin almost mesmerizing.

"Here in the garden, we are going to have lots of fun Steven," She whispered wickedly, leaning closer to his face. "Just you and me, your only best friend."

Steven smiled softly, his brown dull eyes completely losing their shine. Nothing was left in him but Spinel and the life he left behind. this emptiness, it was pretty painful, but he was pretty sure that everyday will be painful from now on. The thought only made him smile more. "This will be so much fun."


	3. Favorite Things

“Oh My Doll~ Wakie, wakie babe!”

Steven groaned, slowly opening eyes as he stretched in his makeshift bed. As he sat up in his bed, a deep cold shiver ran down his spine as a slight heat grew on his neck and wrists, smiling sleepily as he knew it was his cuffs and collars activating to suppress his powers. As the hybrid wiped his eyes and stretched his arms he looked right at Spinel who was holding a woven basket of fruit and a bottle of water in her hands. She was smiling so bright that the teen couldn’t help but think she was his morning sun.

With a bright smile in return, he said happily, “Morning My Spinel!”

Spinel giggled, sitting on the grass stuff crate that was his bed before petting the hybrid’s head. “Morning My Doll, it’s time to feed you.” She then said in a very cute like tone, “We got a big day, and I made sure to get your favorites today!”

With a big grin, Steven quickly went to get off the crate bed and kneel in front of his Master. As he smiled and watched, he saw Spinel give him a little giggle and picking out some fruit for breakfast. She pulled out a peach and began cutting it with a small knife they had for the teen’s cooking. As she cut the peach into six slices, she stabbed one in the middle and lifted it to the young diamond’s lips. He wasted no time to flash ehr a small loving smile and open his mouth for her, letting her pop the fruit inside. This was something they had started to do not to long ago. In fact, the heart gem would fed the hybrid like this in every meal, even the ones he cooked. It happened when Steven was enjoying his normal meal of strawberries and Spinel had ordered him to let her feed him. It was an odd request, but he never disobeyed her orders before. The two had grown to enjoy the times now he needed to eat. For the gem she found it adorable and just fun to watch him eat. For the teen he found it was intimate and a sign of trust to the gem he now belonged to.

As he finished the peaches she slowly fed him, Spinel smiled and wiped off the small line of juice that was on his chin. Steven chuckled on the sensation, opening his mouth again as the pink gem popped some grapes into his mouth. The feeding continued for a while. Spinel cutting, Steven's mouth opened like an obedient dog, clean then repeat. It became grapes, a few strawberries, apples, and finally for a treat it was slices of watermelon. Thanks to this new diet, the teen had more energy and felt even stronger even without his gem powers. He had forgotten what chips and other factory made food tasted like, but he didn’t mind cause whatever his Master fed him was amazing. When he would get bad, she would never stop feeding him. Even if she had sliced him all over, beat him black and blue, or even hit him so hard that he knocked out, Spinel always made sure he ate something. He trusted her with everything and knew that she knows what’s best for him. This was just another sign of that trust, that loyalty he will forever show her.

After he raised his hand to show he was full, Spinel pat his head once more while also helping him drink water from the bottle. The pink gem wasted no time to pack away the napkins and knife in the basket before getting up and walking out of the tree-house. Steven stood up and followed her without a word, knowing he must follow at all cost.

This was how all their mornings went. Once they got down and into their lovely garden, Spinel placed the basket aside and pulled out some clothing from the bag of clothes she had stolen from Earth. Steven just stood similar to a Pearl awaiting orders from their owners; hands in front of him and his head straight. He saw her pick out her favorite outfit for him of a pink shirt saying ‘I love Spinel’ and a flower pattern skirt. The teen couldn’t help but giggle as at the shirt because she had it design for the O in ‘Love’ too an upside down heart. There was a reason why she loved the shirt. The shirt was like a claim she had on him, and the words itself he believed where just to reassure her. Though there was nothing to reassure in his mind. No matter how much she hurts him, insults, beats him down, punishes him, Steven would always love Spinel.

“Time to dress you for our play day,” Spinel squeaked happily, walking over to her obedient pet as she poked his nose. “Now stay still while I doll you up!”

“Yes My Spinel,” Steven nods as Spinel starts to remove his sleep in shorts and begin to dress him.

When they first did this, the hybrid remembered how blushy and nervous he got, trying to even fight her off in doing so. Spinel stated that she read books and online books about controlling a doll or pet, stating how she needed to control every part of him. He always protest and complained, but it lead to him getting hurt and screamed at. It was easier to just give in to this new life after the first few beatings, so no he kept his body limp and in her control when she started to slip the shirt on him. Honestly he never knew why he use to fight her before. When he came to this new world with her, he was willing to be hers and used however she pleased. The hybrid was nothing more than a diamond to serve, and he was happy to finally realize his place.

“Done!”

Steven looked down at himself once he heard the declared word from his Spinel, smiling as he gave her a twirl in his new outfit. Giggling, he bowed to her with a smile as he said, “Thank you My Spinel. It’s a lovely outfit for today.”

Spinel smirked as she pet her little Doll on the head. “You are too kind to me Doll. Keep being good and you’ll get a nice little treat~”

“Just being here with you is a treat enough for me.”

“Now now, no need to keep buttering me up Doll,” she placed a finger on his lips, shushing him as she smiled. “Let’s just play my game. I wanna try _Spinel says_ today!”

Steven couldn’t help but grin brightly and clap his hands happily, just as he was taught to do before. He loved to play this game though, being as it was the first game they have ever played together. The game used to be for his training, but now it was enjoyment for both of them. He was really good at the game, but it was no fun if he never lost now and then. With a nod and bow they began the game. He kept his joyful smile as he watched her pull something out of her gem. As it glowed a faint pink light, she had pulled something long out of her. It reminded her of something very special to both of them. It was a weapon made of pure pink and black and steel. The handle was as long as the heart gem’s height with a long edged blade out on one of the ends.

In Spinel’s hands was a long steel scythe.

“You remember the rules right Doll,” Spinel giggled in a twisted joyful grin, spinning the scythe in her hands with such fluent motions.

“Do as Spinel’s says only when you say ‘Spinel Says’. Any disobedience results in punishment,” Steven answers with a robotic tone, repeating the words he was taught many times.

Spinel smirks. “Good Doll. Not, Spinel says to take off your shirt.”

Steven smiles, removing the shirt and folding it on the ground. Knowing what he did though the moment he folded the first sleeve, a scream broke out of his throat, feeling slice of the sharpe cold steel on his back.

“Tsk, Tsk. Bad Doll, I never said to fold it. Are you bad at everything?”

It hurt. It hurt so much but he was still able to stand up and smile sadly at his Spinel. Steven whimpered but otherwise stayed silent. He felt the hot flow of his blood coming from the wound and the tingle burn from his torn flesh, but he knew the gem before him was smart with a weapon. That blow only cut the skin deep enough to scar, not to really cause long term damage. Besides it was only one to add in the wonderful art that was already there. His his hands before him, he waited for her to continue the game, smiling.

Spinel giggled, continuing the game with her ignored Doll for what felt like hours. It most likely was hours, but neither really paid to the time anymore. Steven was having trouble at this point in the game, getting seven more cuts on his arms and chest. His red blood flowing down his body and staining his skirt and legs before pooling at his feet. Still he could only smile and take in every minute he enjoyed with their game as he played along. He just couldn’t help but not even feel the pain anymore and just relish in the sight of the stretchy gem. It was terrifying and yet hypnotic sight as she watched her twirl the scythe around in her hands as she continued to play the game. It gleamed in the light of the garden, red dripping back from the wounds it created. He loved how the weapon looked in her hands, how it made her look like a queen yet a hunter of death. It made her look tall and mighty though she was only a few inches.

It wasn’t just the sight of her either, but the skills he saw within her. She was made to be a toy, made to be a plaything, and yet here she was stepping out of that mold as if it was never her in the first place. She was crazy skilled with weapons, master of tricks, and powerful in every single way. It’s why he looked up to her, why he even felt safe with her. If she wanted to, she could kill him and he would have no say or way to fight against her, but she knew she would never do it. Steven knew she even had the strength to hold such hate back. The hybrid knew that Pink Diamond was wrong to ever leave this wonderful gem behind. She was made to so much more than a toy. She was made with perfection, in every crave and shape that was her very being. He was safe with her more than anyone else, even with the scars that covered his body.

The pink gem watched as she brought down her scythe once more as her trembling Doll, having seen him fail to run around the garden in his state. She couldn’t help but licked her lips at the sight of her Doll, how he was now on his knees in a pool of his own blood, shaking madly as he sobbed through the pain. Spinel never realized she would find seeing him like this to be so delicious. The dark red massive cuts on his pale cream skin, weeping the precious life liquid that he needed. She knew that anymore would leave him passing out and dying, but he wasn’t going to heal them. He wouldn’t unless she wanted him too. It was an extra game they play, seeing how long he can survive being bled out before he was forced to heal. Spinel loved watching him suffer for, how he would smile even know he hated the pain she put on him. It reminded her of herself, how she would smile for hours on end while waiting for Pink. It was so wonderful to see him in the same pain, and knowing that he wanted to do this for her.

Still, she saw that this game had to end pretty soon now. Putting the scythe away, Spinel slowly walked up to her trembling Doll, lifting his weak chin with ease as she looked into his dazed out outs losing more of the shine of life in them. She smiled softly, wiping off the cold wet tears on his cheeks. Just seeing them there in two streaks, it matched hers to a tea. She hoped one day to maybe draw them on black or even pink.

“Oh my Doll,” She purred, continuing to hold his chin as she slipped her fingers inside of his quivering lips. She smiled more fondly to feel his weak tongue lick up her fingers with his spit. “You’re so fucked up to enjoy this, but that makes you so perfect!”

Steven could hardly remember most of what happened after. All he could recall was the soft pink fingers entering his mouth repeatedly and the shivering sensation of his wounds being healed. When he came too for who knows how long, the hybrid saw himself sitting by the massive oak tree. His head was pounding, but he ignored it as something hot and cooked entered his limp mouth. His body worked on autopilot and took the offering and ate it, finding it to be roasted potatoes and cooked fish. He moaned at the tasted, turning his blurred eyes to see the blur figure of his Spinel carrying a plate of food and trying to feed him. He felt the stiffness of his skin from the healing knowing he was healed.

Shifting slightly, he smiled and said softly, “Thank you My Spinel…”

Spinel smiled and pet the tried hybrid, picking up another bite with her fork. “Shush and eat now.”

Steven smiled and took the food happily, letting the gem feed him once more. After that practice was done and over with, Spinel sat down and patted the space next to her one the soft ground. The hybrid’s eyes lit up as he moved closer to nuzzle and lay his head on her lap. He did nothing but purr deep in his chest once he felt the soft bristle of a brush grow through his messy curly brown hair, with the heart shaped gem slowly humming a small tune that relaxed the two further into their routine.

He liked these moments the most, how everything that happened before seemed just like a dream. Steven always enjoyed the comfort Spinel could give him, feeling his need for these just as much for his need for the pain. It was these times that he felt there was no need to think about the world he lived before. Before he had the beach, his friends, the gems, even the Diamonds. To another else, he might have had the dream life, but it wasn’t the life he wanted. The life he wanted he didn’t even know he needed until he met Spinel. This simple life, the purpose of nothing but a doll, was the live he always needed. The relaxation of the rhythm hair strokes and soft music made his head slightly spin with bliss. The gem was something else to him, she was his Diamond and meaning to live now. There was no one else but Spinel.

“There~” Spinel purred, getting the last of the tangles out as she finished humming. “All done Doll. Do you want to get up?”

He really didn’t, but his opinion didn’t matter. Still, Spinel liked giving him chances of some control if only a tiny bit. “Not really, but it’s whatever you want My Spinel.”

Spinel hummed, smirking as her hands moved down his back as he shivered slightly. “Well my doll, seeing you covered in blood like that did want me to try something,” She then gripped his chin, making him look up into her madding eyes. “It’s been awhile since we played our special game~”

Before the hybrid could even take in a breath of shock, his master’s lips clashed with his own. Steven remembered when they first started to do this, where they started to kiss and devour each other. It was something that happened by accident. The hybrid had missed his girlfriend so much and being sixteen really didn’t help at the time. When he kissed Spinel, she loved it, finding it odd but addicting herself. She started to kiss him all the time, and even though he fought and tried not to kiss back, tried to remember his love for Connie, he couldn’t stop but become addicted to the wicked gem’s taste. He knew it was wrong to do this with her, not even telling the gem what sex and making love was, but it wasn’t hard for the heart gem to pick it up. She still visited Earth, and had picked up a few things that came with the need that her Doll needed. She loved it, watching him wither and squirm in her hold, and loving it just as much as her blades to his skin. This was different though, this was the pain and control he begged her to have. It was their special game now, and right now she was going to enjoy her time with her pet.

Steven moaned as he felt Spinel’s hot tongue pushed into his mouth, his body shivering in want and pleasure. Spinel’s taste was so addicted, like strawberries but yet the bitterest lemon. The hybrid loved it. He let her take control of the kiss, just enjoying how long and skilled her tongue is as it wrapped around his own and pulled it forward into her mouth. He gasped when feeling her sharp fangs cutting the surface of his tongue but didn’t dare pull away. The pain did hurt but it was the sight he saw between his slightly slit eyes that made him groan loudly and turn hard in an instant. The bright pink eyes staring at him as Spinel sucked on his bloody tongue. It was amazing and hot. The teen for sure thought that he was going to cum in his pants just at the sight of her drinking his life source like she was starving.

Spinel growled, feeling something poking her stomach as she let go of her coppery treat and pushed her doll to the ground. He groaned as his head hit the base of the tree, but she didn’t care that he was most likely having a headache right now. “You got some nerve getting hard before I told you too Doll,” She growled, taking in his bare chest view. Blood dripping down his chin and his body littered with scars. He looked so fragile and delicious. A toy she craved herself! 

“Some nerve indeed,” She growled, climbing into his lap as she grabbed his wrists and wrapped them up in one of her stretchy arms. She wrapped her arm around the tree to keep his wrists above his head and trapped. That sight of his body trapped in such a way was so amazing. He had fear in his brown eyes, but they were mixed with so much excitement it made such a lovely mix inside.

Steven was swallowing the flow of blood as his spit healed the wound, panting as he felt the hold on his wrist squeeze almost too tight. He whimpered and looked up at the evil goddess in his lap. She wasn’t even sitting on his aching cock though, just hovering over it as he saw it twitch for freedom under the skirt. “P-Please,” He whispered, his mind already clouded with need before he could stop it. “P-Please My Spinel… I-I need…”

“Shut up!” She frowned in disgust, pulling at the hybrid’s hair roughly as he let out a scream. “I don’t care what you need Doll. You are mine, and I get to play with you~ You should only care about what I need, and now… I want you to scream~”

She grinned and moved down to kiss and lick his neck, pulling at his hair roughly which made him groan in pain. His spine ached under the pressure she put on him against the tree, but it didn’t matter to his body. Steven’s mind was telling him this was wrong, how crazy and twisted this was, but his body was just telling him to enjoy it and make her happy. He moaned, panting as he felt her bite into his neck. The pain was too much and he screamed. It was different from the blade where it was swift and quick. The gem’s teeth pushed and forced their way into his muscles and veins, twisting and shredding the meat inside as she sucked the blood within into her very own mouth. As he screamed though, he didn’t once go soft. Even while he was in pain and close to crying at this point, he still begged and ached for her to touch him more. Without thinking, he bucked his hips up into the heart gem’s center, brushing his tent with her warm soft body.

Spinel didn’t like that, pulling roughly out of her bite wound which made the hybrid shout before she took hold of his neck. “What the stars was that Doll!? Trying to finish when I told you not to,” She screamed right into his face, his blood going down her chin and flying to his cheeks as she screamed at him. “You don’t even listen to the simplest things pet! Trying to just please yourself with my body! Mine! Be happy I will drink your disgusting blood you fucking slut! You worthless pathetic clod!”

As she screamed at him, her felt her hand closing on his neck. Steven’s mind went into overdrive as he began to struggle and scream for air. He choked, his legs kicking underneath him as he looked pleadingly at Spinel. She was trapped in her own little world though, watching the hybrid as he looked at her, opened mouth and slightly turning blue. His eyes still carried excitement in them. He still was hard underneath her even though she was literally choking the life out of him. Oh stars it was beautiful to watch, to see that he would still beg for her and cum just from choking alone. He would die for her and love every minute of it and it made Spinel’s gem want to glow with the same twisted excitement she saw in his eyes. She wanted more of his craziness, more of this wonderful control she had on this boy’s life and body. While letting the squeeze on his neck loosen just slightly, the once toy gem smirked lustfully at her pet as she started to grind against his twitching rod. She couldn't help but giggle at the gasp she heard coming out of the choking hybrid.

“Feels good right? Right!?” She chuckled madly, still choking the hybrid as his eyes slowly hazed with lust and lack of oxygen. Drool was leaking out of his mouth and down his chin to her hand. She already felt how warm and wet it was, and she took a peak to see the damp wetness spreading through his skirt as well. She laughed and grind against him more, almost bouncing in his lap. “Look at you~ Hehe, your dick is drooling just as bad as your month is. Oh what’s that, you want more~? You want to be inside me don’t you~? Oh man you are so fucked up my Doll~ Just a simple choke and you already want to cum~ You’re just a slut aren’t you? Aren’t you!? I’m killing you and you only care about fucking my little gem pussy~ Such a piece of horny trash you are~!”

Steven’s eyes were already rolling into the back of the head as he tried to move his hips to match her movements, but it was getting harder to move with the lack of air. It hurt and his lungs burned, but it felt so good. The pleasure shooting up his spine and spreading throughout his body was the most wonderful and mind blowing feeling. He loved it. He loved it. His body screamed and begged for more all at once. This sense of no control and yet so much given to him. Spinel was so perfect and amazing. She was the only one who can give him the right amount of pain and pleasure to where it was all that he was now. She was right, he was just a slut. Her broken and sick little slut. He saw black spots in his vision now mixing with the white, he felt his gem burning with want and his stomach twisting as his cock ached. He was so close now. Just a bit more. Just a bit more…

He shouted when Spinel let go of his neck, his lungs taking in the air around them as he coughed roughly with each breath. Steven felt tears in his eyes, but hardly paid them any mind as he looked to see his Master ripping off his skirt and his underwear. He blushed when seeing his massive nine inch cock standing tall between the two, glistening in his pre which still leaked out. He saw how Spinel’s eyes darkened with lust and glee, her smirk turns into a lustful smile as she took the twitching member in her gloved hand. He felt her squeeze and he moaned loudly at the pain, more white pre squirting out of his tip like a fountain as she laughed joyful at the sight.

“Oh look Steven, look how much your cock wants to cum so bad,” Spinel purred, making cute faces at the rod as if it was a cute puppy begging for attention. She stuck out her tongue and lick the hole, tasting the sweet and bitter taste of his slight pink tinted cum. “It taste almost like strawberry lemonade~ You’re cum might be the only thing perfect about you. My perfect slutty Doll~”

“S-Spinel… P-Please Ah!” Steven flinched and felt her squeeze his whole cock more. It hurt. It hurt, but her tongue on his dark red tip felt so burning good. He didn’t know if he wanted her to stop or just shove her tongue inside his cock.

“Oh you beg so wantonly, it’s pretty gross.” She frowned, still holding the dick as she stroked it a few times. She watched the fluster hybrid scream and moan for her to do more. It was a pretty sight but she wanted more. “Oh, I know what to do now!”

She let go of his wrists and moved to sit in his lap again, pushing her body up to his face as he was staring right into her sparkling gem. She wrapped her arms around them as both of her hands moved back to grasp at his sore and yet throbbing length. Steven groaned, his eyes rolling back for a second before he felt his mouth pressed to her gem. He remembered this position well, and was already knowing what to do as he kissed the smooth gem before him. He heard Spinel gasp and he gave her gem an open mouth kiss, his spit covering the gem and soaring into the very surface. He felt the soft hands pumping his dick and he moaned loudly, his tongue already how and tasting the rock before him.

“Yeah~ Yes just like Doll… Mmmm~ Oh Stars~” Spinel moaned softly as she teased the tip of her pet’s cock some more, she looked down at the hybrid as he continued to lick all over her gem, the healing spit bring wonders to her body as she tingled. “Keep licking me and you can cum like a good Doll~ Show how much you love your ruthless Spinel~!”

Steven moaned and sucked on the surface of her gem, licking it more with effort as he felt his cock being pumped brutally. It was starting to burn but felt so amazing to have her grip so tight around him. She was making sure he didn’t come until she glowed as bright as a Christmas tree. The hybrid kept licking and kissing the gem before him. It felt amazing to feel it pulse and glow under his tongue, the tip cutting his tongue but quickly healing as he continued to make out with his Master’s gem. She was so perfect, so amazing and flawless compared to him. The face mattered in their gems alone. While his is soaked with the blood and dust of the gems his mother had hurt, Spinel was clean and pure. She was wonderful in every way that even now her ruthless treatment on his own dick was driving him to the edge, he wanted to cum so much right now. He felt the gem on his lips burning even brighter now, knowing that the end was near for his wonderful Master. Spinel’s squeaks and moans where like music to his ears.

He licked her gem from the bottom to the tip as he let out a long and loud moan, feeling her fingers rub at his throbbing tip and squeezing his balls. He panting, speaking between kisses. “P-Please… M-My Spinel~... I wanna cum… P-Please Master~... Let your Doll cum~... Please. Please. Please!”

Spinel smirked, feeling her end coming close as she heard her messy Doll pleading her to let him cum. She grinned madly and moved one of her hands to grab hold of his hair, pulling him up to face as her other hand stroked his cock blindly fast. His eyes widen and was screaming in pleasure now at this point, she knew he was going to get rub burns most likely by now, but she didn’t care. He was crying and screaming to let him cum, his gem glowing just as brightly as hers but the wall by the collar he wore not letting them fuse. Didn’t matter, she wanted to destroy her Doll. Break him again and again so she can rebuild to her liking. She laughed, feeling her pet’s end already coming.

“You wanna cum Doll~ Oh you’re perfect! Perfect! Perfect!” She laughed, going faster as she pulled harder at his hair. “I could snap your neck, drown you, choke you, kill you, and you will just beg for it! You’ll beg for me to break you more! Tear you down and make you fall to complete black bliss! You want to die, you want to fall, oh but I won’t let you Doll… You’re mine~ Mine! MineMineMine!! Say it! Say it and I’ll let you cum! Say it! Scream it my Doll!”

“I’m yours! I’m yours~!” Steven screamed, his eyes lost in a deep crazed haze, matching the pink magenta eyes before him as he grinned opened mouth at his Queen. “Break me! Choke me! Hurt me! I-I want it~ I want it~! More! MoreMoreMoreMore~! I wanna cum! I wanna cum Spinel! P-Please I’m yours~!”

Spinel laughed madly, so loud that it was basically crackling. She loosened her grip and stroked her doll faster, leaning into his ear as she whispered in a cold and evil tone. “Cum.”

“S-Spinel!” Steven felt his world flash bright white and pink, his back aching in the bind around them as he felt his cock bust. His mind was so blissfully blank now, the aftermath of cumming sending him to now heights as his body twitched and shook in his Master’s hold. He wanted more. So much more it felt so good. Sadly, the afterglow came and he fell limp in Spinel’s hold, his eyes lost as he still saw nothing but white and her.

Spinel frowned as she let the hybrid go, letting him fall limp on the ground as he just smiled dumbly at her. She smirked, loving the sight of her used broken toy. He was a wreck. His tongue sticking up and drooling on his chin as his eyes stayed out and in a hypnotic daze. There was a lovely purple and red bite mark she knew he won’t heal just for her, and his cock was soft but covered in his light pink tinted cum. She licked her lips, thinking how hot he was look completely covered in his own cum, his face looks just like a bitch’s face as he begged for more. That’s a sight she would love to see, but even she knew that loosing blood and cumming was a bad combo and that her toy needed rest.

“Good, but you can do better Doll,” She wiped her hands clean with his skirt and tossed it to him. Steven just looked at her with a soft and lovingly smile as she walked off to the wrap pad. “I’ll be heading to earth for some supplies. Maybe even a few toys. Tend to the garden then sleep Doll.”

Steven smiled more, his body shaky, but his heart pounding happily at her. “Yes… My Spinel.” He said the next words without thought. “I love you~”

The pink gem stopped, smirking as she turned to her toy still on the ground. “I know Doll, why else would I keep you.”

With that Spinel hopped on the wrap pad and left. The loneliness filling the hybrid once more, but he only smiled more. This was his normal. This was his dream. He marked this as his favorite day. Though every time she was around was his favorite day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope this was plenty of fucked up for you guys!
> 
> Yeah so I'm pretty good at writing two fucked up characters with many mental issues I hope. It's kind of hard in my opinion to write what there are thinking from time to time. Also, i hoped you liked the little smut in the end.
> 
> Don't worry guys, the gems are coming. When? You'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> Till then,
> 
> High Five The Sky!


	4. Fears

Fears?

Steven nodded at the thought question to himself. Everyone has fears, and he was no different. It wasn’t the simple ones like being afraid of the dark or what’s under your bed at night fears. Those simple ones were fears that everyone would wish they had besides to much more horrible fears. The fears that keep you up at night and worried during the day. They were fears that cloud your mind and set you to autopilot, your body numb and yet wracking itself in the stomach and chest from the inside. The fears that make you jump back and flinch from your own thoughts on that said fear. Those fears can ruin you, destroy you, and if ever coming true could tear you down till the point of pure and utter insanity. If death was the wish to remove the fear, it would never come true.

He had a fear like that, but it is different from the ones he had before. The fears he had before were simple honestly, and it was the fear of the future. The fear of being unneeded and just a worthless waste of space. Back with the gems, back with being a tool, he was scared of losing his touch with helping others. The end of an Era 2 was over with, gems were now at peace, and it would have been only a matter of time until everyone would no longer need him. That scared the hybrid, the fact that one day he would lose the very thing he craved for. He wanted to be needed and be there to help push others to the future, but life is much more unfair and he would have lost that. People would have moved on from him, the gems wouldn’t need him, and he was pretty sure that the Diamonds would have grown tired of him. It was the fear of being left behind to find his own future. He didn’t want that, and he felt the cold blade of that said knife coming closer to his chest each day with the gems.

It was different now though, his fear had morphed and changed to one thing and one thing alone. He’s fear was just losing Spinel. Maybe it stemmed from his fear of losing the need to be needed. No matter how many times she spats at him about how many times she didn’t need her, both Steven and Spinel knew that wasn’t true. They needed each other more than anything in the whole universe. When she was around, he didn’t fear the future. When he obeyed her, and waited on her hand and foot, he didn’t need to think and was honestly in complete bliss. The gem wasn’t going to leave him, never abandon him like his friends were going to do. She was going to stay with him forever, and let him help her and make her feel like the Goddess she truly was. With his Spinel and this new life, his fears and life before have melted away, and he loved not having to fear that ever again.

Still, that didn’t mean that his fear of losing Spinel wasn’t any more stronger. While the fear of losing that need on Earth had drifted away, it only latched on to his Master in a new and twisted way. It was more powerful, more frightening. Losing Spinel, ending up alone or taken back by the gems, was a fear he tried never to think about. He knew he would break if he lost Spinel and was forced to be away from her. It wasn’t just his body that had gotten use it her merciless ways, but his mind as well. She had conditioned him, trained her Doll, to do things a different way. This world was his normal, his balance as well as his drug. He felt that losing Spinel will break him, will destroy the sun within and leave him in the dark. He would be lost and not know what to do without her, almost as if he was blind with no help to which direction does not lead to a cliff. He didn’t want to be lost or to lose. That was Steven’s only real fear.

He feels the darkness creep up to him when he thinks about losing his Master, but he shakes his head to it and just continued to smile. Steven knew that his Spinel was smart and strong. He may be alone now, but they both knew that she would come back. She always does, and until then he would wait for her like she wants him to.

With a grin, Steven picks up his basket and gardening tools as he stepped back to look at his work. He was able to plant the Dahlias just right this time, the pattern looking so beautiful that he knew his Spinel would be so happy. He giggled and spins happily in his blue jeans and bright magenta and black tank top. "Oh Spinel will be so overjoyed with my work," He said loudly to himself, blushing a bit. "I wonder if she’ll reward me for doing a good job."

Spinel always rewards him when she comes back and does a good job in the garden. It would either be their special love game or just lovely kisses, it honestly didn’t matter to the hybrid. He just giggled again and walked with his basket to go and get cleaned in a small bath pond near the treehouse. As he walked across the garden, his eyes shifted the silent wrap pad at the end of the garden. Seeing it brought such an odd feeling of loneliness to his heart, a feeling he now felt every time he looked at the wrap pad. He sighed, pulling his gaze away from the wrap pad and heading to the bath.

Just like the tree house, Spinel had made the hybrid a place to bathe and keep clean in the garden as well. It was pretty small, just about as big as his old tub at the temple house. If not just a bit bigger than it. Steven enjoyed this spot though, since the pool was right next to the generator that kept the garden at a good enough temperature. The water was always warm and relaxing on his sore muscles, and the heart gem had made sure to get him her favorite smelling shampoo and body wash. She liked when he smelled like peaches and even coconut cream. He always made sure to smell like for her when she was upset or down, liking how she sniffed him and cling to him. He thought it was so cute to see his powerful Master act like a cat at times.

As he placed his basket down, Steven slowly took off his clothes and hopped carefully into the warm pool, moaning softly at the heat already relaxing his sore legs. He dunked into the water, smiling as he came back up and wiped a bit of his hair away from his face. "That feels good," He exclaimed in a sigh, smiling as he moved to pull out one of the bottles from the side of the pool. He tapped his chin and asked loudly, "Should it be peaches or coconut tonight?"

"The peaches. I bet Spinel would love smelling that again after a long day of work." Steven smiled at his own answer, grabbing the peach body wash and starting to clean himself up. He spoke to himself now and then, listing things he still needed done before Spinel came back as he started to clean the dirt and mud from his body.

The talking was a new thing Steven had gotten used to doing. When alone, he hated the silence and felt like he was going mad when she was gone. He started to speak out loud, talking to the plants and getting no response. It grew to the point where it felt like he had a second person in his head to speak it, it was weird yes, and defaintly showed that his mind wasn’t normal anymore, but the hybrid didn’t care. It was better to hear something than nothing at all, so he talks to himself. Besides, it wasn’t hurting anyone so he can talk for how long he wanted.

After he watched his body and hair, Steven got out and dried off. He decided to put his slightly longer hair in a ponytail before slipping into some new clothing. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and a black skirt. The teen didn’t mind the skirts and shorts his Spinel had got him to wear, liking and getting used to the look of showing off his not hairy legs. Besides the hybrid was only going to be cooking himself some dinner so he didn’t mind it at all. With a smile at his outfit, he grabbed his basket and old clothes before walking over to the treehouse where his little kitchen was. It was beside the big Oak tree, being it was only a small pink makeshift stove he had crafted out of broken pieces of some generators and ship parts Spinel had found on a nearby planet. With his imagination he was able to get it to wear a nice metal slab from the ship parts heats up just enough to cool with thanks to an all burning tool from the generators that still worked underneath. For an oven, he just metal box that would heat up in a new working generator right under his feet thanks to a loose tile on the ground. All the pots, silverware, bowls, knives, and other kitchen tools came from Earth on one of Spinel's trips over time. He was always proud of the things he made for himself, and was still making tweaks to his mini kitchen.

"Maybe I should make some fish stew tonight," Steven tapped his chin, thinking out loud again. "Maybe some baked potato crisp too. Well I guess the stew can be done first, so let’s get started."

With a nod, Steven went to take care of getting the fish he had already cut and ready from the cooling generator where he stored the mini fridge. He grabbed the fish and some other things before he noticed something odd in the light. He pulled his hand out of the fridge, seeing half of it bright light, normal pale cream skin, then from his elbow to his fingers to see it was darker in tone. It was spreading upwards, his warm skin slightly cooler. It felt odd, and it looked more like something else. It wasn’t just his arm either, it was the ground around him too. Like something was casting a big and massive shadow.

A moving shadow…

"No…" Steven looks up in fear, only to feel his skin run cold and his nerves spike to see a big red roaming eye right above the garden. It was just hovering over then, looking at the garden and most likely at the wrap pad.

Steven heard his breath pick up but honestly felt like his lungs were ripped out of his rib cage. He already knew that he was running toward the tree house, but he didn’t know what to do. That was a roaming eye, he knew for sure that gems from homeworld were on that ship looking for him. Him and Spinel had seen a few fly pass their garden without a second thought, and it always left them upset and the teen panicking even. He remembered at times when he would cry and cling to Spinel, begging her not to go after seeing one of them fly way too close. He knew she was scared too, terrified even, but she was always strong to help calm him down. Now though, she wasn’t here, and he was scared that they had seen him.

Was it Homeworld gems, the Crystal Gems, Connie, hell even Lars at this point it didn’t matter. All of it lead to one thing and they were looking for him. Steven hid in the tree house, rocking in place and curling into a tight ball as tears fell from his face. Where was Spinel!? Why did they find him now?Is Spinel okay? Was she captured on Earth, bubbled, or even shattered at this point? Did she tell them where he was before they tortured her? No! He couldn’t think that about his Spinel. She had to be okay, he shouldn’t let his fear get to him and coild his thinking. Still, Steven could stop the black leach as it grew throughout his mind. If Spinel was hurt or worse captured, then that meant that the gems were most likely on that ship looking for him. What was he supposed to do? They didn’t capture Spinel, but she had no idea they had found him? He can’t go back, he didn’t want to go back to the Crystal Gems. He felt a poke a pain at what he thought, but he just couldn’t go back. Even if a small piece of him missed Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet, he would not leave his Spinel or their garden. He won’t leave like Pink did.

He had to fight them, poof or even hurt whoever was in that ship, then once he did that he would wait for Spinel to come and help him destroy the ship. Just as long as they inform the Diamonds, then they have a chance to stay hidden once more. If it was the gems, if it was his family, then… then he would get them to leave. Steven had to get them to leave, even if that meant he had to fight them.

Even though he had his wrist and neck still binded with the energy suppressors, that didn’t mean that Steven was helpless completely. With a blank look on his face, his eyes turning into a twist of pink and brown, he looked to his left to see a metal object shining in the light from outside.The Wrap pad in the garden flashed white as an Aquamarine and two Rubies walked off to search around the area. The tiny flying water gem had her teardrop placement on her shoulder, looking around with much worry as she looked at the other two Rubies.

"Look around for him," She commanded, glently though. "We got a hint at Pink's garden and it's clear that this is it. The traitor and our Prince must be here."

"Unless he's dead..." The Ruby with her gem on the back of her neck muttered, looking bored. "It's just a bunch of dumb planets here. Why would that stupid playmate be here?"

The other Ruby, her gem on her cheek, rolled her eyes as she answered, "Cause the garden was obviously kept well. If that traitor is here, she must also have our Diamond."

Aqua nodded. "Sapphires are never wrong. Fan out!"

The two Rubies were quick to look through all of the areas of the garden as Aqua watched from above for movement. Steven hide from behind the tree, his weapon in hand as he looked to see what the Rubies were doing. His blood ran cold when he saw the two start ripping out the plants to look for him. They ruined the bushes and shrubs, stepping into the clean pond of fish and water plants to see if he was there. They were destroying his work, ruining his Master's garden. He knew the rules Spinel gave him, the hide or fight if they found him, but her other rule to keep the garden intact was also clashing with those orders. He had to protect their garden, their home and everything. He wasn't going to let them destroy it.

Aqua heard a rustle, turning to the Oak tree as she saw the shadow of a figure behind it. She smiled and pointed. "Over there! By the tree!"

The two Rubies stopped and turned around to see none other than the prince himself. The three gasped at the sight of Steven as he stood in front of them, a massive sword in his hand. He was littered with scars from neck to his bare feet. His chest bare as he only worn a pair of blue shorts, his wrist and neck glowing a faint pink with the black metal wrapped around them. They looked to be some type of rejuvenator cuffs and collar, suppressing his gem powers. His hair was tied back slightly in a small bun, and a massive scar over his right eye. His face was filled with anger and cold defense, not wanting to show anything but just anger as he gripped the sword tightly.

"Leave," Steven spoke to the three, the cold command making the gems wide eye in shock. "Leave and don't come back."

"Are you Steven?" Aqua flew closer, smiling with hopeful eyes. "You aren't you!? We finally found you-"

He raised his sword to the blue gem, his tone not changing. "Leave."

The Ruby with the gem on the back of her neck growled in frustration. "Not gonna happen little Diamond. Do you have any idea what those Gem Clods and the Diamonds are ordering us to take you back, so drop the silly sword and come on."

"Leave or else."

"Are you a prisoner Mr. Steven..." The other more calmer Ruby asked, looking very worried as she took a step forward. "We know about the traitor and how she kidnapped you. You’re safe now Mr. Steven… you can come home."

The last word snapped something within the hybrid as he glared even harder at the three, his face filled with nothing but fury. "I am home! You will leave my home right now!

Aqua gasped in shock, looking at the collar on his neck as it glowed and hummed a bit. She saw him shiver but otherwise stayed frozen on the spot as he readied his sword to attack them. She frowned and slowly pulled out her wand from her right wrist. "Sapphire stated how he wouldn’t come willingly. Rubies, capture him!"

Steven’s eyes widened slightly, but he held his stance as the two red gems came charging at him without their weapons. The more calmer ruby attacked first, moving to the side to try and get out of the way of the sword to grab his arm. At this time, the second Ruby summoned her weapon, seeing it to be a knife, to try and knock the sword from his hands. The hybrid would have fallen for it, even more so without his powers, but Spinel had taught him better. She taught her doll how to fight dirty and move like she does. She taught her Doll to obey her and fight like her in every way. With a growl in his throat, the teen lifted his right foot to kick the second Ruby in the face, sending her back and her knife out of her hand. Before the first could try and instead take his sword away, the boy flipped over her tiny body and swung his sword in midair. The other two gasped in shock to see how his black bladed sword had sliced right through Ruby’s form, her head clean off her shoulders.

As the hybrid landed on his feet, watching the calmer Ruby poof and retreat to her gem now on the ground, he felt something different in his chest. He thought he would be scared, hurt, or even feel guilty for doing that, but he didn’t. Steven honestly felt nothing for this gem that now laid on his feet. He didn’t even care if it was cracked into pieces. He honestly didn’t anymore. The voices, the thoughts in his head, they were mumbling to him to do it. Why wouldn’t he do it? They were destroying his Master’s home, trying to kidnap him, they didn’t matter. Only Spinel mattered, only his mater and owner should matter to him. Why does this useless redstone be in his care or even in his thoughts. The voice in his head, it was making him numb for some odd reason. Looking at the gem on the ground was messing with his head. It should even be there, sooner or later it would just reform and he would have to poof her again. It was better just to shatter her, He should do it. He should shatter this gem so they don’t hurt his Spinel again. It would be so easy too with his new sword. Just one stab in the middle… and it would all be over. He didn’t mind, or even really care if it killed her. He was just a Doll, a doll meant to please his Master. This would please his master so much. The voice was right, he should shatter her.

Aqua and her Ruby gasped to see such a blank and lost look in the hybrid’s eyes, an almost playful and dazed looking smile growing on his lips as he lifted his sword to break the gem at his feet. It was like something snapped in Steven’s gem. They didn’t know what was happening to him, but every gem knew that the Prince doesn’t shatter gems. They had to stop him. Before he could bring it down on the defenseless gem stone, the blue fairy gem whipped her wand at him and flug the sword out of his hands, the big thing landing on the grass about five feet away.

"Mr. Steven please! This isn’t like you! Whatever that monster has told you to do doesn’t matter now," Aqua shouted in worry as the hybrid turned to look up at her. "We can get you out of here and keep you safe. We don’t want to fight you."

Steven then just frowned, pressing something on his left cuff that caused the pink handle of the sword to glow and float over to his hands. The gems gasped, but he just frowned at them and moved to form a stance to attack. Talking was pointless to him at this point. The gems won't leave, and it's only a matter of time before they would try to contact the others and the Diamonds. The hybrid was scared, terrified right now, but he wasn't going to let them take him away from the garden without a fight.

Before the nicer Aquamarine could fully understand what was going on again, she saw Steven once again attack the last remaining Ruby on her team. The Ruby summoned her gem weapon, a small knife, and tried to block the onslaught coming from the teen. The red gem was already confused, frustrated, and struggling against the boy they were supposed to be saving. He wasn't even using his gem strength and yet he was holding his own against her. Still it was clear that they would have to use force to stop the diamond, something that even scared the poor blue gem. With a small whimper, she pulled out her riddon wand from her tiny ponytail bun and straightened to attack mode. she flew closer to the two fighting and found an opening, swinging her wand before firing at the young Prince.

Before the second Ruby could even stop another swing attack from the teen, she saw the hybrid get encased in blue light. Steven gasped and looked around himself to see that he was completely frozen, his fear now spiking to new heights. He tried to fight off the hold, but finding his strained body could no longer.

"Ruby," Aqua spoke in a trembling tone, but firm enough to fight off most of her fears. "Remove the sword from his grasp."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Steven felt tears coming up from his eyes, his body trembling as he tried to fight off the blue light more. The Ruby had grabbed and threw the sword away behind her, making the boy now completely panic. He felt his blood run cold and his stomach do flips. His mind was running in circles on what to do. What can he do!? If they took him away, his Spinel would come back furious and go to destroy the Earth all over again. He didn't even want to leave the garden. He was home, he was safe, he was with someone where he belonged. He belonged in the Garden, the feeling of the blue gem floating him to the wrap pad now making him see pink in panic. He felt his cheeks begin to get wet and hot, now knowing that they were tears the hybrid started to feel his breathing pick up in speed. The teen didn't want to go, didn't want to see the gems, didn't want to lose Spinel like his Mom. He didn't want to leave her alone. The garden started to blur and his throat was burning with acid and bile, his mind in full panic attack mode as he finally realized he was screaming.

"No! S-Stop! Please Stop!" His crying was getting louder and more painful to hear as the Aquamarine gem tried slowly to get him to the wrap pad. "P-Please don't do this! S-Stop! Let Me Go!!"

Ruby looked ready to explode but the blue gem beat her to it with a gentle float to his tearful red face. "Mr. Steven please... We're only following orders. You'll get the help you need Mr. Steven."

"No! NO! I don't want help! Let me go!" Steven screamed only louder, the collar and wrist bands on his body beeping and flashing pink as they tried to suppress his power. His eyes flashed pink and became a crazed pink diamond look. Stop! StopStopStopStop! S-Spinel! Spinel Help Me!! Spinel! SPINEL!"

Ruby finally snapped, moving to grip the boy's shirt as she glared at the diamond as if he lost a head. " Would you shut up!!"

"No! Spinel! Spinel Help Me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Come back I'm sorry!! Spinel please come back!! I'm Sorry!" The two gems just looked at the fourth ruler of Homeworld in complete utter shock, watching him full blown sob and scream like a person losing his mind. Begging for forgiveness from someone who is keeping him imprisoned made the two question if this Diamond is too far gone.

"What the flipping red sauce clod is wrong with you!? Why are you calling your kidnapper for help!? We're rescuing you," The Ruby shouted again, wanting this madness to stop as she started to show fear in her eyes.

It only grew worse as the two gems felt like they became statues in an instant.

"It looks more... like you're trying to take my toy from me..." The two gems turned to the wrap pad, all eyes widening to see the very gem they hoped won't show.

Steven's screams came to a halt as he finally heard the squeak and yet chilling voice he grew to love. He looked up with pink wet eyes only to smile hopefully at Spinel standing on the stairs to the wrap pad. she had somehow come to the garden without being heard by the other gems, most likely due to the teen's screaming for help. She was covered in water and looking to be carrying a massive bag of new fish from what looked to be the ocean to fill the pond. She even made sure to only get fish her Doll could consume. She was also carrying another bag of what looked to be more clothes and supplies. Her face held a shockingly blank look; her eyes were a vibrite pink with the spirals inside grewing to be two rings now instead of one. Her face almost showed no emotions to the gems not shaking in their boots, but the hybrid could tell how pissed and upset she was. He shook madly cause he thought the anger was towards. Not being able to move though, he couldn't get down and come over to her for protection.

Spinel was seething, her body hitting a mix of ice chilling cold and boiling fire heat. She felt in her gem that something was wrong and came right back to her Doll, only to find him screaming for her and her forgiveness as this petty Aquamarine and worthless Ruby came to kidnap him. She knew who was doing it. The Diamonds and Rose's new friends were trying to steal her Doll away from her. No, after she had lost Pink to them and Earth, she wasn't going to let them take her new playmate and friend away from. She couldn't do it, wouldn't let it, and wasn't going to give them the hope of ever getting Steven Universe back in their worthless arms.

As she came down the stairs, placing her supplies and fish carefully down to her feet, Spinel looked at her doll and asked bluntly. "What happened Doll?"

"T-They... T-They came from the s-ship over us. I-I tried to hide b-but they found me and disarmed me a-after I p-poofed another R-Ruby," Steven answered right away, his smiling never leaving even through his tears. The clouds were fading away and his fear was fading away, but he still was worried what his Spinel would do to him.

With this answer, Spinel gave the two gems in front of her a wicked smirk, tipping her head to the side in a creepy manner. "Oh really, so you thought it was right to steall what is mine. Were you looking for me to shatter you?"

The Aquamarine just squeaked in fear while the Ruby just growled and stepped forward in anger. She shouted harshly, "Like you can shatter us! you're just a Spinel, a playmate that is clearly defective! How dare you attack and corrupt a Diamond, the survivor of Homeworld!? For crimes against Prince Steven and Era 3 we will poof you and bubble you!"

"Oh really," Even Steven shivered under the lower, murderous tone coming from Spinel as her eyes lit up even more. She grinned at them, her head tipped still as she showed all of her wicked fangs. "I think you overstayed your playdate Little FireCracker. Time for a nap..."

Before the ruby could even summon her weapon, both the blue gem and hybrid watched in awe and utter horror as the playmate gem moved much faster. With a speed as fast as lightning itself, she pulled something out from her gem and moved to cut down the smaller shorter gem soldier. The ruby didn't even have a chance to lift her arm to her own gem to defend herself, her eyes widening in shock and fear when she felt her body break out of place. Spinel was shaking, panting as if the attack alone tried her out, but once they saw her animal like growl it was clear she was just in bloodlust mode. The weapon in her hand looked to be none other than her rejuvenator scythe glowing bright in her hands, crackling with unused energy. Aqua watched another one of her comrade start to glow pink as lines grew from the center of her chest up to her neck and even through her left eye. The ruby only could gasp a noise out before her form broke apart and she poofed right on the spot, her read gem falling to the floor.

The shock and fear from seeing another one of her partners poofed and laying bare on the floor was too great for the timid blue gem. She yelled in shock and moved her wand to her in defence, dropping the hold she had on Steven as he fell to the floor. When he finally felt his body no longer strained and bound against his will, the hybrid squeaked and moved futhure away from the blue gem and closer to his Spinel, happy that he was free but still scared of what was going to happen. Spinel just smirked down at her Doll before stepping over him with her scythe in hand. The blue gem cried out in fear and went to fire her wand at her, but the magenta gem just stepped to the side and quickly stretched around to her right to end up behind the gem. Before she could turn around and fire again, she was kicked back by a pink squeaky foot as her wand was knocked out of her hand.

Aquamarine flew about five feet away from the two and landed on her side, not feeling much pain but looking up to see that her wand was right at Stevens knees. She called out, "Quick! Mr. Steven Plea-"

She never got to finish, her voice dying lick a brick smashing her tiny gem as she saw the hybrid quickly grab the wand and point it upwards. the tiny gem saw in utter terror as the roaming eye above them was wrapped in a bright blue energy, keeping it still and every gem inside. Her tiny form was trembling when she was, tears almost leaking from her widen eyes as her light blue skin paled to a slightly tint sheet white. The aquamarine looked back to see the hybrid keeping the wand steady as the barely taller gem just smiled almost fondly at her doll, before turning her demented murder gaze on her. The tiny gem knew right then and there that this gem was even scarier than White Diamond herself. This gem was a complete and utter monster, and it was clear that her prisoner, the diamond prince, was wrapped under her spell.

As Spinel looked to take a step back, her arms flinging her scythe back to reach the oak tree about equal distance away from the blue gem, Aquamarine screamed in utter terror before summoning her tiny small water wings to fly off to the wrap pad as fast as she could. Steven only smiled, watching in awe as he heard nothing more than his Spinel's insane crackles of laughter and the slice of her rejuvenator. He knew the tiny gem won't make it in time to reach the wrap pad to warn the gems, but she was pretty close before the scythe sliced right clean through the middle. The gem stopped in mid air before she choked and poofed, her tiny teardrop of a gem falling to the ground.

Steven felt like his chest was release of this unknown pressure left his chest, the bad thoughts and the pink in his vision had finally faded away. He felt his body almost buckle in though as he gasped and felt small shocks run through his body. He looked at his wrist, seeing them a bit burnt under where the wrist cuffs were as his skin looked to have pink lines similar to the attack of the rejuvenator. His body was being shocked by it the whole time, most likely due to his panic. The hybrid didn't even feel the pain or sensation of the rejuvenator cuffs or collar. He wondered if his neck had the same burns. He did feel a bit of heat that was slowly growing to be very painful and now wet around it. Was he bleeding?

"Doll," Steven turned to Spinel, his eyes looking right into hers as they still held fury and bloodlust. She asked coldly, "Who else is in that ship?"

He answered without hesitation. "I heard from the rubies of a Sapphire. She might know you are here My Spinel."

"Bring it down."

The hybrid obeyed without question and slowly brought the ship down right next to the stairs near the wrap pad. When Spinel walked towards it with her scythe in hand, Steven removed the wand from the ship and let her smash the window inside. The teen didn't hear anything, but he knew his Master was dealing with the gem inside. With a calm smile, he walked over and grabbed the gems still on the ground, bubbling them in one big pink bubble before standing right next to the roaming eye and seeing his Spinel walk out with a ruby and blue Sapphire in hand.

"The Ruby was trying to protect her," Spinel smirked, waving her rejuvenator with a snort. "Sad clods. Trying to take you away from me."

Steven flinched, biting his lip. "I-I tried to fight them off I swear to you My Spinel..."

Spinel's rage soon faded away in her eyes, turning into a fond and proud look as she pet her shivering pet. She purred, "I know you did pet, but I was able to get here in time. I know my Doll tried, but he was too weak to fight them."

"T-Too weak, but s-so happy you came to save your Doll My Spinel." Steven smiled and nuzzled into her gentle hands, a soft shaky gasp falling from his lips. "What now? What do we do with them?"

"They are no use to us," Spinel growls, looking as the gems in her hands and the ones in her doll's. Her mind was wracking on what to do until her eyes lit up, lighting up to an insane gleam. "Shatter them my Doll."

"W-What...?"

"Shatter them. With this," She turned off her rejuvenator to be more of a rod or spear, showing the fine point on the bottom. Her voice turned into giddiness. "I know you can Doll."

This was different. Sure he thought of it before, even wanting to shatter one of the gems in his hands before his Spinel even came. His mind was telling him to do it, to please his master and destroy all that came in her way to be with him. He felt like he had to do it then, but now they were safe, the gem didn’t find him, but still Spinel wanted him to shatter these gems. She wanted him to do it, not herself, but instead to watch her Doll take a life. Suddenly he felt another fear he had before, one so buried deep within him that he forgot it was still beneath his feet. He grew and wrapped slowly, tightly around his feet and ankles as if to remind him it was still there. The leach he had feared seeing or doing himself long ago.

His one true fear…. Taking another life.

“I…” His body was running cold and his heart was beating fast. Steven couldn’t even look at the bubble in his hand as it shook above his trembling hands. Tears picked up in his eyes, and he felt lost at what to do. “I-I can’t-”

“Yes you can…” Steven gasped, forgetting how close the heart gem was until now. Her voice was next to his ear, soft and hypnotic. It was filling his head and mind before he could find a way to explain it. She continued, “They tried to take you away from me… They deserve to disappear…”

Do they? Steven's mind, his fear, was still telling him not to do it. Why? He was going to do it before so why was a piece of him screaming to fight against Spinel, to run away and never touch another weapon again. Before it was self defence, he was doing it cause at the time the gems were a threat. They aren’t a threat now and they were captured. He didn’t need to shatter them. He didn’t need to kill them and take away everything from these poor gems. They were only following orders, only following what they were told and tried to rescue him. They were stupid yes, but it wasn’t their fault they were stupid. He shouldn’t take their lives for that, not for that. He can’t do it!

He saw Spinel enter his vision, her bright pink eyes completely filling his sight and mind. Steven felt his train of panic thoughts come to a halt. The vines, the darkness, it was still latched around his ankles and trying to pull him away from the threat. What threat? Steven was confused cause Spinel wasn’t a threat. What was his brain even trying to tell him? Spinel was a friend, Spinel was his love. He could trust her. She wasn’t a threat, she wasn’t going to hurt him. He felt her hands cup his cheek, pulling him away from the cold vines and into her warmth. Steven felt his panic melt away from her possessive touch. He couldn't even fully remember what was panicking about before. He wanted to close his eyes, to fall into her touch, but instead he continued to stare into her eyes, falling into her loving spell.

“Don’t think of those nasty thoughts my Doll,” she said in a sweet and loving way, making him shiver and almost smiling. “No bad thought should be in your pretty head. Only me. Only your Spinel~”

He felt his head nod. Of course Spinel should only be in his head. Not the fear, not the leeches. Just her. “Yes…” He felt himself agree to her words, his mind coming blank to her will. “Only you…”

Spinel smirked, moving to stand being her Dolly as she continued to cup his chin. She brought her hand over to cup under his hands, still holding the bubbled gems. She brought her head closer to his ear, watching him closely as she spoke once more. “You are my Doll… and they tried to take you away from your Master… They tried to steal you…”

“Tried… to take me… tried to steal me away…'' Steven acted as if he was in a trance. His mind blank and in her hands.

“They would do it again… They will take you away again…” Spinel hissed, her anger clear in her voice. She pinched her Doll’s hands, making him flinch and pop the bubble. The cold stones now in his hands, lifeless. “They will reform… they will steal you away again. You don’t want to be a doll without your owner do you? You love your owner~”

It wasn't even Steven she was speaking to, it was empty and almost lifeless. This was her Doll. His eyes lost all light, all signs of even life. His voice was a drone of emotion, as if on autopilot. “Doll loves his owner… Don’t want to be stolen again… Don’t… want to be a Doll without Spinel.”

She grinned wickedly at her Doll, moving to pick up her rejuvenator to push into his right hand. Her Doll took it in a tight grip, the gems falling at his feet. His eyes never left them, starring at them in blank manner. His mind was still blank, but he saw the wines at his feet, still latching to him from something dark below. The Doll knew he was seeing things, but it all felt so real. The ground wasn’t stone anymore, instead it was like the surface of water. The color black and deep, but he could still see his reflection. He saw another him in the water, looking to be shouting something. His face wasn’t scared, he wasn’t wearing a collar. This being in the water wasn’t him. Even if he had his face, he wasn’t a Doll like him. He was a Doll, he is perfect. Whoever this being was, how had his face, they didn’t matter to Doll. Only his master, only his Spinel.

The Doll felt Spinel pull his left hand to hold the rejuvenator in both of his hands, hovering over one of the Rubies. The person in the water was still screaming, the vines trying to grip his nakles harder. Doll still made no reaction. These gems were threats. They were threats to Doll and his Spinel. The person in the water kept shaking their head, shouting what looked to be no, but Doll just lifted the rejuvenator higher. They were threats. They tried to take Doll away, he wasn’t going to be taken away again. He was doing this to protect himself, to stay with Spinel. To make Spinel happy. He won’t lose his Master, his owner and lover ever again. He was never going to be taken again. The fear screamed, the person with his face screamed, but Doll couldn’t hear them. His mind was empty. It only had Spinel. Only Spinel.

_“Do it!”_

It was like Steven’s world was cracked in two the moment he heard the sound of a very loud, very bone chilling crack. The water, his reflection, the wines were gone and it was just Spinel standing next to him. His body shook, his breathing stopping in his throat as his eyes focused on the object at his feet. Something had broke, something had stabbed him and twisted at his stomach the moment he saw the object at his feet. His arms were shaking, his mind screaming that what he was seeing wasn’t real. It had to be. It had to be a bad horrible nightmare.

“Again.”

His body was moving before he could stop himself. Before Steven could even think about it, he felt his arms pull back the rejuvenator and bring it down again. Harder. The sound is growing louder and breaking his world.

“Again.” His arms moved again, he felt something warm on his cheeks. “Again!” He stabbed down harder, a choke filling his throat, but his body no longer cold. The sound only getting more bone rattling. “Again! Again! Again!”

Steven started to hear something, but he didn’t even notice until the fifth or seventh order that it was his own sick laughter. He was laughing, practically crackling in what sounded to be pain and enjoyment. The hybrid tried to feel sick and horrified by his own voice, but he couldn't. He honestly almost could remember why he was so scared in the first place. He stabbed and stabbed and stabbed. More and more until the sound became more like gravel than anything else. He saw rain coming down to the ground, but he only seem to laugh louder and more mad at the sight. How was this even funny!? He didn’t feel enjoyment from this. Anger, fear, sadness, even joy or glee. He didn’t feel it. He felt like shit, he felt so fucking empty and it was painful. It was like every stab down was a stab in his gut, and it only made him laugh louder. He didn't even hear Spinel’s orders anymore, he just kept going and going. Breaking everlast red and blue at his feet still it looked like dust.

“Stop my Doll…” The command was so soft, so light and filled with a loving emotion that he almost didn’t hear it through his own painful laughs. He caught it though, and stopped moving his arms and letting his eyes move forward again, seeing pink tearful eyes and a massive proudful smile.

“S-Spinel…” Steven gasped out, his body buckling under as he fell to his knees, his hands falling to his knees only to snap back in pain. “Ow!”

It was as if time stopped, his breathing coming to a halt once more as the hybrid pulled up his hands from the horror he saw at his feet. He looked at his hands, then at the ground. His thoughts coming back to him and the events now becoming clear in his own fogged out mind. His eyes widening in terror. His hands were covered in red and blue shards, pieces so small yet still big enough to make him bleed a little. It was all over his hands, all over the floor. He…. He shatt-

His panic stopped the moment he felt soft hands in his, his breathing coming out in a gasp to feel sweet tender lips against his own, and his vision no longer broken and filled with endless pink and spirals. Steven’s fear was fading, filled with nothing but love and calmness once more.

“My perfect boy~” He moaned as he heard Spinel whisper gently against his lips. The kiss became deeper as she giggled and kept whispering to him. “My wonderful Doll~ Perfect! So Perfect and wonderful~!”

He knew who was kissing him, whispering sweet nothing in his ears, and it only made him smile. His mind is completely white bliss. Steven felt the shards get removed from his hands mostly, the pink gem pinning him to the ground away from the mess to kiss and bit at his lips. He did nothing but let her, blushing and letting himself fall to utter pleasure and pain. He felt tears, but didn’t think much of them. His fears still licking at his back, but his mind is lost and blank to care. Most of his fears were gone. There was nothing to fear with Spinel there with him. It was easier to just ignore his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8000 words. Oops, sorry about that guys. Told you I go no flitter when it comes to this kind of stuff.
> 
> Next chapter won't be so big next time. Hopefully... I promise.
> 
> Anyway, High Five The Sky!


	5. The Relapse

It's happening again. It happens on very sudden and distant days at a time, even with time none existent here. Steven hated these moments with almost every fiber in his body. He knew when they would happen, the signs and the words that his Spinel. It made him feel rocks in his stomach and slight irritation in his head whenever he no longer saw that gleam he loves so much in her eyes, but deep down he also felt a bit happy.

Spinel was self doubting again. She was feeling guilty again.

He hated it when she got like this, crying and acting weaker than him like he was something to fear, it brought nothing but vile slime to his throat and mouth. Steven hated these moments cause at times he honestly didn't know what to do to fix this. He would watch how Spinel's posture would drop in form, bending and folding in on itself as her skin looked to be more grey than her normal soft baby pink. Her bright, almost mesmerising gem would stop leaving a magically magenta hue, moving to a dim almost blkac like coloring that made it seem more fake than stone. He hated looking at it, hated looking at her when it came to these moments. It disgusted him to see her wonderful wicked eyes lose their glow and become almost the same as water glass, spilling the overflowing tears to mess with her amazing black streaks even more. It angered him how she would pull and twist at her lovely hair after he just brushed it for her. The sobbing, the mumbles of sorry, the shakes and hyper breathing she was going through. The hybriod hated it. He hated seeing her like this, so broken and defeated. It was times, above all else, that he can't seem to cry for her.

It's happening right now. Steven is sitting on his bed and watching his Master sob and curl up in a hose like pile of her limbs in the far corner from him. She was mumbling through her terrible fit of tears and whimpers, the hybrid even saw a bit of snot from how heavy she was crying. Spinel was acting like she had killed him, seeing his scars and only sobbing more. Even now she looked horrible, completely broken and destroyed over the monster she had become, the teen did not weep for her sorrow. He honestly couldn't find himself caring for her about it. No pity or even guilt. Nothing.

"S-S-Steven..." He just continued to frown, hating how she sobbed his name out like that. Spinel continued to shake her head and wept. "I-I'm s-s-so... s-so s-s-sorry... I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry...."

Steven just growled under his throat, his frustration and anger almost breaking the brush that was still in his hands. He hissed, "Stop it... Stop saying sorry. You don't mean it, so stop it!"

His sudden shout didn't scare her, Spinel just wept and whimpered, looking over at the hybrid with shocked and terrified eyes. It was like she was waking up, like a pleasant warm fog she had covering her eyes had finally cleared and she was feeling cold like ice inside. Who can blame the heart gem though, her mind told her that the boy was beautiful, marked and claimed to be just hers and only hers, now that the fogged cleared, now that her mind was spiked with no ice chilling fear, it was like she was seeing a horror show she had created.

Steven looked awful!

He was sitting there, on the bed they had made for him, staring at her like his body was molded into what looked to be a half bed organic mess. The hybrid was bare chested and only wearing black boxers and shorts, most of his skin exposed to show the ruined skin like each much symbolized her crimes against the savior of the galaxy. Everywhere Steven was covered in ragged scars and wounds, the flesh all light pink and some even red and angry looking. They were all over his legs, arms, shoulders, bigger in the back, chest, sides, and even one over his right eye. The heart gem also saw smaller cuts on his wrist up to his emblow, shallow but noticeable due to being so new looking. He had other scars, cuts from what looked to be a small knife over his left eye and cheek. The cuts were three slashed over his bottom eyelid all the way down the middle of his eyes, trying to look like her own black streaks on her own cheeks. The teen didn't look to have aged in any way, but his hair was much more messier and even a bit longer in the back and over his face. Even with the scars though, she saw that she had caused more damage. His chest was covered in slightly dirty bandages, the middle having small blotches of dried colors of red and black. She sobbed, knowing what was under the bandages and hating herself even more. Her sobs then turned into wails, knowing full well what she had done to this boy and how much she had broken him. Just seeing how much damage she made, the fog leaving her, left nothing but sorrow and sobs to continue.

"Stop crying!" She flinched this time, looking up back into those brown eyes that had captured her all those months ago. stevenb's voice sounding completely annoyed. "Why are crying!? Why are you acting like this!? Stop it! I hate it!"

Spinel cried, shaking her head as she shut her eyes. He's yelling at her, but not in anger like he hates her for what she did to him. He just wants her to stop crying. Why... Why isn't he angry with her!? She cut him, destoryed his body, marked and claimed him like a fucking master to a slave. She hated herself because she loved it. She always will love it and she knew if the moment she stopped crying she would just get angry and hurt him again. Why? Why did she get like this anyway? She loves to harm Steven, it helps take the pain away from and fills the gem with so much pleasure and power high that only the hybrid could give her. She knew that her Doll hated her like this, when she would seem to just relapse and seeing nothing but fear and guilt for what she had done to him. Best friends don’t do this to other friends right? They don’t hurt one another like she was doing to the teen. It was like the high just pushed her to crash back down under the dirt and rocks she was before. She felt like her form was going to rip itself apart over the fear and self hate she was putting down on herself just from looking at the damage she caused in a mind set of madness. Why didn’t Steven just hate her for doing this to him? For taking away his happily ever after and pulling him into her sea of agony and despair? Why even if he leaves, she would just run back to grab him and kill him with her bare hands. She would, she would and she would love it. She hated herself for loving it, and the hate was bubbling over into the crying mess she was now.

Steven just felt bad now too, but he had no tears to spill when his Spinel is like this. He didn’t blame her for getting like this, like there were two pieces of her fighting to take over her worn out body. It was like your mind became a fusion trying to separate but finding it impossible to, so they fight over and over with the emotions they carry until it feels like the body is killing itself. He understood why she was crying and knowing what her relapse to some sort of sanity is doing to her. It’s not like it didn’t happen to him before. The young man remembered times where he would sob and cry for something he didn’t even want anymore. He screams for help at times when Spinel is being too rough with him, but the screams become so tangled and messy that he just ends up screaming for his Master to make the pain stop. The horrible pain of their brains being split in two. It was maddening, truly painful to go through, but they always knew how to bring each other back from the pain. That’s what they were made for, what Pink made them for, to be together forever. 

Beside him was her Doll, and he was supposed to make her happy.

"S-Stop it... P-Please..." Steven said softly, still smiling with nothing but love and devotion in his eyes, a look that honestly made the pink gem squeak in fear. It was clear how big he was compared to her trembling smaller form. "Y-You did nothing w-wrong... nothing wrong My Spinel..."

Spinel shook her head, gripping her ponytails. "H-How can you say I did nothing wrong!? Look at you! Y-You're c-covered in scars..." She ran her hands across her face, her eyes clashing with emotions of fear and yet something much darker. "Throbbing, m-massive, sick wonderful scars. You're covered in wounds I-I made. I-I shed your b-blood with my hands... and i want to do it again and I don't know why!? W-Why... Why d-do I want t-to hurt you so badly!!?"

Steven just grinned at these words. He knew it. He knew every time that Spinel gets this terrible rebound that she still wants to hurt him, the cut him up and treat him just like the filth he is. The hybrid honestly was shivering with excitement and bliss just when seeing that dark look in hers return again; that small glint in her black spirals that always left him weak in the knees. He loves it, every wonderful broken part of her that still makes her looks flawless in his eyes. He didn't want the weak spinel, he didn't want the crying Spinel, the one covered in guilt for hurting him or caring for someone she should even care for like that. The teen hates the guilty and pitiful gem he was standing before right now. He loved his Master, his one truly wicked evil Master, he wasn't going to lose her to this weak second best. With a small shaky breath, Steven slowly reached to take her hands in his before pressing them to the messy bandages. His eyes still shining with excitement and love, twisting in such a way it almost made his brown eyes look back. He grinned more, watching Spinel not even flinch this time away from him, her eyes still filled with conflicting emotions. No, that won't do.

Steven slowly removed his hands from hers, pushing them up to tell her to remove the bandages. Her eyes brought up a spark of shock and fear, but he just smiled more. His tech showing in his twisted grin. "Take them off My Spinel," He whispered softly. "See... See the wonderful art he put on me~"

Spinel gave the hybrid a look of confusion, but slowly complied as she carefully pulled against the slightly worn and rough bandages. Each wrap tore under the strain of her strength, the sudden rip of fiber startling her to tense her shoulders. Steven kept perfectly still, holding his smile as he let his gem continue her slow removal. With every piece of cloth being tore in half, the bandages started to become loose more and more around the hybrid. As she finally made it to the second layer, the heart gem felt a lump form in her throat as she first saw the red angry pink flesh of the teen's chest.It was caked in dried blood, the color black as if made of the oldest and finest bottle of ink. She went and tore at the next wrap and along with more of the dried sticky blood she had noticed the gleam of pink in the slightly dim lit room. She tore another, more blood and the sound of it sticking the bandage to the still sore and tender skin. It was vile, the smell already hitting both of their noses. It was the smell of rotten meat and just blood stilling in the sun for weeks on it. She had heard Steven give a small hiss at the removal but she kept going as he continued to give her a smile to keep going, his lips spreading so wide it was almost splitting his face. She continued to peel each strap off, carefully watching each now sore and blister of skin in her wake. The gleam and shine of pink coming in groups of many. As the last piece of the bloody bandages were removed, littering to the floor at their feet, the quiet room was filled with a sudden gasp. It was light and hard to hear, it didn't even sound like shock of horror, but also not delight. It was pure shock, pure awe as four bright and sparkling eyes took in the image before them on Steven's chest.

It was covered in red and black blood, ozzing very slowly out of what looked to be sixteen gaping cuts. They were like gashes, medical insidious that looked to be made with carefully crafted hands. Each hole was cut carefully but deep in size, making sure to miss the ribs of the boy, but still slicing deep enough to remove the whole layer of flesh. Each hole was slightly a different size, but were all as big as Spinel's gloved thumb. There was something inside each of the holes, seeming to be stitched carefully inside by the loose flesh around the objects. They looked to be stones, or rather gems in every different size. The color was pure pink but darker like magenta as they gleamed in the light even while covered in the blood. they were shaped like diamonds, cut perfect by the man who crafted such jewels that can only be seen in the most expensive necklace on Earth. They were pushed into the gaping wounds, the loose edges of the skin messy swen close to keep the magenta stones with the gaping holes. It was clear that healing spit needed to be place into each sixteen spots, but neither wanted to do it as of yet, watching the blood flow down his chest like water in a leaking facet. To top it off, the sixteen holes, all caring their own bloody pink stone within, were placed in a way to resemble a heart in the middle. Right side up, similar yet very different to Spinel's own pink gem.

This twisted image, this damage done to the hybrid's body, was that of true art. Even with the ozzing, the blood, the stitching and and slight angry red of the skin, both Steven and Spinel couldn't help but awe at the sight.

Steven was grinning, giddy even as he saw that the spinel stones where sitting in his skin so well. He looked right back up into Spinel's widen and sparkling eyes, feeling his heart beat more in his completely damaged chest. It hurt, he felt dizzy and so lightweight, but it didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was how much he loved his new present, a gift they have given each other. He wanted his Spinel to see, to understand that no matter, he was hers and he was never going to leave her, just as she will never leave him. This sign proved it. This heart they had craved into his flesh together, this was their message to each other that they will never be part. They were the same, broken, in every way.

"See My Spinel," He broke the silence with a shaky voice of joy, taking her wet sticky hands in his own as he stared so deeply into her eyes. "Do you truly see it? S-See the impact you made to me and my heart? How much you changed me, imprinted your very symbol into my flesh? See how I don't cry, yell, or even scream in terror, from the marks you place on me?"

Spinel looked into his eyes, seeing how the cracked glass seemed so much more vibrite in the chocolate brown. Even though it should be frightening, seeing his eyes in such a way, didn't bring fear into her body like it had before. Now, she felt numb, nodding as the glow in her gem slowly returned.

Steven laughed, a crackle of the light hearted one it once use to be. A laugh he grown to use more after the day he took those gems' lives. "Yes! I-I know you see it. I know you do! T-Then that means you know... how much I love what you do to me."

"I do...?" Something in her head was telling her this was wrong, that she didn't want this to get this far, but another part of her was agreeing with the hybrid. Spinel just looked so conflicted.

"Of course you do My Spinel!" He laughs again, the sound turning lighter and more out of tone. "That's why I love you! You know how to take care of me. You know what I need, what we both need together."

Spinel tipped her head. "And what's that?"

His smile dropped slightly, becoming a wicked growl. "N-Never to be alone... Never to feel like we're not needed. P-Pink diamond left you alone. She's a fucking bitch who left you here to riot! And she left me to pick up p-pieces like a some damn clean up boy! We weren't needed after our roles were done! We weren't needed... b-by... Any. Of. Them."

"But now... N-Now... we only need each other My Spinel," Steven smiled, saying these words like a lover comforting his wife as he pulled her into his ruined chest. Her gem touchingly the ones on his. "Don't you see... We both wanted this. We both wanted this all along... You as the Master, and me as the Doll. I'm your Doll, Master. Yours to hold and kiss, to ruin and scar. You make me feel wanted and loved with every cut. Y-you're all I n-need... All that I-I needed... and I'm t-the only f-friend... your b-best friend... you c-ould ever want."

"Don't you agree with me, My Spinel~?"

That worked, Steven knew it did. He could only grin in delight as he saw the fear and guilt leave Spinel's pink eyes as the dark black spirals returned. Her fear had turned into possessive, pure and raw in her beautiful eyes as they starred sight into his own. Her frown of confusion went up to a smirking glee as she grabbed his head and slammed his lips to her own. His heart was bursting with joy and triumph once more. He didn't lose his Master, she was back to her ways and once again in his arms. He didn't fight her as his legs grew weak and they both feel to his bed, crying out a bit in pain as the stones in his chest pushed deeper inside. Steven heard Spinel pull away and give a small chuckle, looking down at the wounds on the teen's chest. It was now oozing more blood, the wounds not closing correctly.

Spinel tapped her chin, thinking. "Looks like we need to have extra healing My little Doll~" She forced his mouth open and shoved her hand inside, smirking as she ordered. "Wet them good Pet. I wanna get to the not so small part of you~"

Steven shivered, moving to pull her hand out of his mouth so he could instead spit in. Spinel looked to have frowned in disgust, but it was better than anything else. With a shrugged, she slammed it hard down on the gemstones and wounds. Steven screamed in full pain at the rough attack, his back arching as he felt his skin being swon and fused back together. Though he did whimper a bit, feeling the earth gems now forever attached to him and embedded into his skin just like his original gem. It was perfect, absolutely perfect! It was like he was apart of Spinel, truly her Doll with this new branded heart. Now nothing could take them apart, both in body and mind and now heart. Everything about him was completely hers, and he knew that just seeing this new claim mark on him was just enough to keep her in the same twisted state he has fallen for. He doesn't want crying Spinel or cutesy Spinel, or even just nice Spinel. He wanted this Spinel. He wanted this monster who showed him that he didn't need to stand and be better than anyone else every again. He can be flawed, weak, worthless to the whole universe. Just as long as he has her, he doesn't want anything else.

Spinel saw the fake spinel stones now become perment on her Dolls skin, shivering in delight as her gem glowed in lust and joy. She kept moving to kiss each stone, holding the hybrid's neck in her left hand while pinning his right wrist in the other. Just seeing the jewels, seeing the wonderful branded heart right where his organic one was at was so mind blinding. They were just dazzling, a true work of art that she almost forgot in her state of weak relapse that she had made. It was almost like she can taste the heat in them with each lick she gave, moaning deeply and laughing as she started to grind down hard on the teen's groin to which he groaned deeply in his chest in response, the gems vibrating by the noise. She loved it, loved having her very own toy in such a way. It was never like with Pink. His reactions are real compared to hers. His laughter, his smiles, his moans and his cries along with the looks in his shattered lust filled eyes. They were all real emotions she was seeing, real true devotion and love that Pink never gave her. The eyes and smiles and sounds all wrapped the heart gem in a tight hold, squeezing and hugging her with care but also like it was strangling her. She loved it! She didn't even know why she was relapsing and regretting everything a moment before.

Steven was good she realized, he figured out a way to wrap her around his own fingers. He found a way to take hold of her very gem and reach inside the very center of its core. He owned her just like she owned him. A Doll holding on to his master to stell her that no matter what, she could never get away from him unless she killed him. If she ever wanted to be free from this madness she would have to choke the life out of him. It was clever, it was twisted, and it only made her obsess with the hybrid more. She was claimed by her Diamond all over again, only this time she will make sure that he will never leave her side as well. They were obsessed with each other, clinging to one other to the point of no return. They moaned, kissed, laughed and grinned madly at each other in their trangled of limbs. They were both just ripping each other part and they only want to rip more.

Spinel growled and slammed her lips back against the hybrid's as she invaded his mouth once more with her tongue and teeth. Her hips moved faster and harder as she felt his tent twitch and spasm with each rub against her core. She moaned too, though more controlled then Steven's higher volume of moans and screams that only seem to get louder. She felt her gem pussy get slight wet and ache for something inside but she wanted to keep going. She moved faster, pulling away from the hybrid's mouth to watch his eyes and fluster face only get wider and more redder by the second. He felt the heat in his stomach tighten and his hips jolted and spasmed against hers. His mind was so fogged and dazed out he didn't even realize how loud he was being. He was more sensitive, his body was on fire at this point, due to the light headed or lost of blood he wasn't fully sure or cared. By the time he felt his knot in his stomach snap, the teen arched his back and moaned loudly in climax, feeling his boxers get wet and his vision flash completely white. After cumming for who knows how long, it felt like for hours, he fell limply on his bed and panted madly while basking in the after glow.

"Aw my sweet Doll," He heard Spinel coo in his ear, but still cloudy fully see her with the stars still in his vision. "Don't tell me your done now~"

Steven, after another minute of just breathing, shook his head weakly. "No My Spinel... I don't... want to stop..."

She smirked, leaning closer down to his face as her finger tranced the glowing pink collar., the hybrid's breath catching in his throat. "Who cares what you want pet," She hissed, licking his ear. "It's about what I want~"

Before Steven could ask her what she wanted, he felt her legs wrap around his waist and flip them both around on the bed. He yelped, looking down at Spinel rather than up to see that he was on top of her. She just smirked, though blushing a bit, as her heel like shoes pushed the hybrid's hips to be press felt up against her dampness of her outfit. they both moaned at the feeling, the teen's cock getting hard once more.

Steven placed his hands on each side of the heart gem's head, blushing deeply as they had rarely ever done this position since this started. "S-Spinel~"

"Please Ste- my Doll," Spinel blushed deeply, seeing his eyes get darker with want. She smiled and summoned her clothing away. "Show me how much you want me~"

The hybrid didn't neem much else as he moved to kiss her passionately, the two moaning and moving against each other. it was fast but not so much so. The touches and noises they made were more soft then before which confused them both but they didn't care. Not every time needs to be painful and fast in motion. It was slow, it was nice and they really were enjoying each other. Steven moved to kiss and nip at her neck, shivering when he felt her nails sink into his back, loving how her squeaks where moving straight to his dick. He wondered if she noticed she was saying his name now and not Doll. It was sweet, it felt imtiment when she moaned his name. When he pulled away from marking her slim neck, Steven smiled and stroked Spinel's cheek. She blushed and nuzzles into the hand, looking deep into his brown eyes. His breath hitched at the sight of her eyes. This moment, he was so different from just seconds ago.

"Spinel... My Spinel," Steven smiled softly, thinking he might liked these moments more. "I love you~"

Spinel squeaked, looking conflicted before nodding. "I-I know Doll..." Her eyes then soften up more, a deep blush on her face. "I-I... I like you too Steven! You're mine after all."

Steven chuckled at his Spinel's sweet words. He didn't mind that she didn't love him, she didn't need to. He gave her a kiss and whispered, "All yours My Spinel... Now let your Doll please you~" The two continued to kiss , moving a bit slower as the hybrid began to remove his boxers with one of his hands. Just before they could, both of their bodies frozen like ice.

The warp pad went off in the distance.

"STEVEN!?"


	6. Memories - How We Fell In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is happy with how her and her Doll are living in the garden. But this time, it seems that her doll had a different game in mind

“Spinel… can we get married?”

The pink gem had to stop her hands as they were still deep in her doll’s soft brown hair. At first she thought she was just dreaming or got the question wrong. She shook her head and looked down at her pet with confusion, “What was that doll?”

She watched her Doll turn in the water to look deep into her eyes, his own pink ones bright and looking lovingly at her. Spinel couldn’t help but flitch at the color and shape of his eyes, hating how much they looked like _hers._ Still her Doll just smiled brightly and repeated happily, “Would you marry me, My Spinel?”

Now Spinel knew what her pet was asking for, marriage was something they spoke about a month ago. Not that she would tell her Doll how long it had been since that talk, it was better not to tell him time at all at this point. Marriage was a topic that she even asked about in fact. Ever since they finished their little tree house and finally got the garden working normally, the two have taken a part time job to read and play more games. The pink gem loved playing with her Doll, and it was clear that he enjoyed it too as well as reading, The books she brought from Earth were just at random, and her Doll taught her how to read and understand human english. She much rather have her doll read to her instead, and with a lot of trial and error he had gotten in character for every book she demanded him to read to her at night. One of the recent books was romance, and it got to the point where the main characters were planning to get married. Spinel had heard of the word, but not what it meant to be married to another person. Her wonderful hybrid doll was happy to explain what it meant, but it was this reason why she was confused by Doll’s request.

Marriage was the legally or formally recognized union of two people as partners in a personal relationship. At least the definition term of it anyway. Her Doll explained that such a union was normally between two people who are deeply in love with one another and they were ready to only support each other for the end of time. It was like being a permanent fusion of love without really being fused and it was something that the fusion on earth was. If that’s what human marriage really was, then Spinel was stumped on why her Doll even wanted that. Something so deep and meant for love just fit right for them.

They didn’t love each other and their claim to each other wasn’t love either. Spinel knew right away when she met Steven that she never liked him, much less love. The things she felt for him was mostly hate, anger, and even jealousy at one point. She obviously doesn’t feel those emotions now, not after so long of having him as her doll, but she didn’t think that she loved him like that. Besides, Steven had stated many times when they first came to the garden that he loved a human girl back on Earth. Connie, if the heart gem remembered, not that she really cared, she only remembered from the stories of ‘Steven The Savoir’. It was no deal breaker that after her pet explained what marriage even was that he meant to marry that human girl before the vengeful gem came and took him away. How could her Doll even want marriage now and to her? She was Spinel, the gem that stole him away from his home, the gem who almost killed him and his home, the gem who now owed him like he was a toy. The request made her mind hurt like mad honestly, not computing correctly to any conclusion that made sense of this.

Still her Doll was smiling at her with deep want and another emotion that she couldn’t read, it was almost suffocating at this point. Spinel swallowed and asked softly, “Are you sure you e-even want that?”

Her Doll nodded, his wet hair sticking to his face a bit as he did. It was getting really long again. “Yes My Spinel! I want to marry you,” He said just as happily as before, a small glowing pink blush on his cheeks. “C-Can we please?”

“Is this a game Doll, a prank, cause it isn’t funny,” She frowned deeply at this, her mind moving towards punishing her doll for such a thing, but she saw him look a bit frightened and shook his head rapidly.

Doll answered, “N-No My Spinel. Doll would never make a joke like that. I really want to marry My Spinel.”

To herself, she didn’t really believe him. This had to be a game to him at this point. Spinel just frowned a bit more at him, searching his pink eyes for any mischief or lying, only to find more of that strange emotion that made her trembling under the deep gaze. Shaking her head, sighing, she nodded a bit. “S-Sure Doll. We can play marriage if you want. After your bath!”

Doll smiled even brighter, the emotion in his eyes blinding at this point as he turned back around to let his master finish washing his hair. Spinel had to order him not to move so much he was giddy with excitement. After they finished his bath, her Doll had gotten dressed and started to ask all the things he wanted for their play wedding. Spinel started to feel a bit excited as well when they came to the topic of dressup and a special dance after they gave vows. After a bit of talking, the pink gem had noticed how giddy and excited he was about all of this, finding out that he really loved weddings.

Honestly she found this kind of boring and disgusting to see her pet so happy and yet she felt annoyed. Ever since she finally mlod Steven into a sweet submissive doll, Spinel made sure for him to know that she only cared about him being her possession. She had been Pink’s stupid toy for over twleve thousand years, and she loathed the diamond for making the last six of it so painfully terrible. Her Doll knew this and accepted his faith as her little diamond punching bag. It took forever to get him right though, and even after all of her training and rules for her pet, she still wasn’t fully happy with him. Something was missing from her little toy, something she was craving but she didn’t know what. The pink heart gem had his loyalty, his fear, his mesry, his whole body and gem under her knees. What more could she be missing!? Perhaps his looks are what was upsetting her.

Ever since she gave him his new purpose, Spinel had noticed that her Doll’s gem powers had returned but even more powerful than before. She was happy to have his powers back though because they were able to complete the garden a look faster and the generators of the place were working a lot faster once cleaned up of trash. He was able to heal his eye; she had sliced off, but seen it was so deep and they elt it bleed for too long. It left a scar and now his vision was a bit impared. Still though didn’t stop him from seeing perfectly fine thanks to his gem powers. Since his power kept growing, shocking both of them, his cute soft brown eyes bled to bright sparkling pink eyes, the pupils becoming diamonds. His gem powers didn’t heal his eye, but it helped him see better and not lose his balance. Though he did comment on now seeing everything in a pin hue from time to time. Ever since the eye change, Spinel had felt nothing but more rage and also frustrated. Seeing those eyes, seeing him laugh and smile with those eyes, it made her think of Pink constantly. It was suffocating and it got to the point where she would leave the garden more often than her Doll would like, but he never complained.

She hated seeing Pink through Steven. Steven didn’t own her, Spinel owned him. It was different, much different from when Pink Diamond had tricked her with fake love and friendship. None of that stuff was even real, but no matter how hard she tried she was still haunted by the stupid diamond. Maybe her Doll noticed and now he was trying to try this wedding thing. Why though? Nothing good would come of it. Even if it might be fun, she would have to stare into those disgusting pink eyes again, seeing Pink through her Doll again and again till she felt like she might puke.

“My Spinel,” The pink gem sighed and turned to her Doll, seeing him looking a bit blushy as he looked up at her. His pink eyes sparkling, her disgusting eyes made the gem tense. “Um… C-Can Doll make a ring for you?”

Spinel frowned in deep confusion. “A what?”

“A-A ring! It’s to show our loyalty to each other.” He smiled brightly and nuzzled against her leg. “I want to give you one that will make you look even more beautiful My Spinel~”

Rings huh? To show our loyalty to each other.

Just then her magenta eyes brightened with a wonderful idea to fix all of her problems. “Sure Doll, you can make me a ring, and I’ll make you one as well.”

Her Doll gasped, almost looking shock that she even thought of making him one. “R-Really? You don’t have to My Spinel. I-I’m just a worthless doll…”

“Yes you are.” She kneeled down and kissed his forehead, watching him melt under her touch as she smirked. “But you’re my Doll, and I want my Doll to be pretty as well.”

She stood up to go and get everything ready, but not before hearing her toy whisper, “I… I love being yours… so much~”

That brought a small chill to her gem, but Spinel all but ignored him. He was obviously still on endorphin over her little kiss. She left on the wrap pad to head to earth to start their wedding game, knowing her Doll would never step on the wrap pad to escape. Call her crazy, but he feared to get on the wrap pad. One of the wonderful things she trained into her pet as well. She trained him to fear escaping on his own, whether it was fear that she would destroy the Earth, or fear of being lost here didn’t matter to her. Spinel made sure to train him to fear her and what she would do to him if she didn’t obey. Pink diamond ruled her over lying and treating her with false love, but the playful gem knew better now. Making someone fear and depend on you is way better than giving out false love and kindness. Her Doll knew that she didn’t love him, and she knew he felt the same.

Love was the only world Spinel despised. Love wasn’t a real thing, and it only hurt people in the end. She knew her Doll didn’t love her. How could he even think of love being hers, much less loving her? The pink gem had kidnapped him, scared him, abused him, beaten him down to be her kicked submissive puppy so how can he love her in any way. No, her Doll hated her, felt nothing but rage her for and yet still feared her. If there were things that not even the gem could beat out of her toy, it was his noble kindness towards others. Even though it was clear to her that her pet hated his master with all of his being, he would never break their promise to each other to be together forever. He promised to be her Doll and never leave her. Because of that, even if he dreams of shattering ehr, he would never do it. Honestly she though it was stupid, but hey she would take it if it meant she got to keep Pink’s beloved son as her toy. He doesn’t love her, never have and never will. She was a monster and she knew it. Even at times she would cry and scream at herself, she even hated herself, but she couldn’t change. People can’t change, at least people like her. She had that right taken from her. She was a monster, and if she hated herself then no one can love her.

Still, this wedding thing was all about love right? What was her Doll planning with all of this if he didn’t love her? Did he want to at least pretend to love her, give her a light to see what love really meant? Just the thought that her Coll was tricking her, maybe even trying to fix her for the better, made the beast within her growl in fury. That’s not how the game works. This time, in her gem, she was the only one allowed to make any moves. She was the only player, and her doll was just the pawn.

Stopping by a random but small town, far away from Beach City and the Crystal Gems, Spinel walks up to see a store filled with white dresses. White dresses, just like her Doll stated. She looked at the few in the window, frowning at the color. They were beautiful, truly so, but the color just didn’t fit her skin or hair at all. She needed something more Spinel, something that speaked to the pink playdate gem.

She turned a bit to see a black and orange shope calling itself the ‘Monster Costume Shop’. Monster huh, the title made her smirk a bit and she walked inside that one instead.

Back at the garden, the Doll had gotten the place all set up for their special wedding day. Honestly he couldn't stop blushing and smiling happily at everything. He worked extra hard to have their small but pretty wedding. He cooks a small dinner for himself which was fish and veggies his Spinel picked up, he also was able to keep a few of the pink cupcakes his Spinel got a week ago still fresh and cold just how she liked them. It wasn’t much, but just the fact that all of this was for their special day made him feel like his heart was about to burst. This was it. This was it! He was finally going to marry the one person he had loved for such a long time.

Love. It was a word he knew his Spinel was terrified of, but it was the only thing he knew he felt for Spinel. He didn’t know how long he had been here with her, and he didn’t care to know, but the hybrid knew he was completely sworn and in love with his owner. How could he not love her. She was strong, smart, and wickedly clever and he never thought he would love such a trait in anyone. Sure she was a bit mean and rude to him, but that was all his fault anyhow since he was still a worthless toy that can’t get things right. Still just cause he was a worthless broken toy that still needed to be fixed doesn’t mean he doesn’t know what love means. He loved her, so much so. At first he thought he still loved Connie, maybe he did still love her. The Doll of course still remembered Connie, he remembers all of his friends and family on Earth, and he meant he knew that they were dating before he was taken by his Spinel. He felt bad that he hurt her, he never wants to hurt the people he loves, and now he was going to make sure to never hurt his most loved person in the world.

Spinel remade him, gave him his powers and new purpose to boot. She took everything away from him but yet she gave it all back ten times fold, even giving things he never realized that he needed. She practically gave birth to her Doll after Steven died so long ago. He felt like a worthless pearl under the very arua of a goddess. The giddy toy would help but touch the massive scar over his eye just thinking of the wonderful day. Painful and yet so wonderful. He knew since then that he loved her. His Spinel was all he had and needed in the world.

That’s why he was doing this. That’s why he had to marry her, so she would never leave him. She doesn’t see it, no no she was too wrapped up in fear and pain to see it, but her Doll will fix her. He would make his wicked Goddess of darkness finally flourish! His Spinel, his Master, was going to see his love once and for all. That just because he has the eyes of that monster… that devil that still plagued their hearts… he wasn’t like her at all. Soon his Spinel will see that he was all that she needed as well. She never needed to get a new doll or toy. He wouldn’t let her anyhow. He loves her too much to let that happen.

Humming happily, the Doll went to get dressed in a white button up shirt and black tie that his Spinel got him for their pretend games. He remembered that game where she pretended to be a diamond and him a pearl. It was so much fun, so he decided to dress up like that same outfit. He made sure to brush his hair a bit, putting it up into a bun with messy curls still in front of his face, just the way she likes it. He painted his nails blue again, her new second favorite color. He puts on a cute black skirt she likes too, smiling happily as he rushes over to the flowerbed to grab a few of her favorite flowers. He grabbed her Angel's Trumpets and Daffodils to give her when she came back with his ring and her dress. Then he wrapped them in a pin ribbon as he went ahead to making her ring.

That was the hardest since he could make one long lasting like Bismuth, but he decided to think differently on that. Instead of making it like the crafting gem, he had kept a nice and shiny gear from when they were cleaning the garden hidden away in the dirt behind the oak tree. It was thin and small, but strong and made to fit Spinel’s finger perfectly. Working very slowly and hard as well, the Doll used a rock and a tiny metal rod ro poke tiny heels all around the shiny gear. This part was the hardest for him, because it took so long to find the right amount, but over time Steven was able to go beyond the garden to look around the rest of the lifeless moon for something he needed to put in the gear ring. He had done this every time Spinel was gone, and thanks to his new level of gem power, he was able to create bubbles that didn’t float into space so he could travel around it with little to no issue. It was mostly just dirt and boring rock, but then he found it. Across the small moon, the hybrid was able to find a massive cracked metro that was filled with bright blue and brown stones instead. Knowing he was super lucky, he took this luckiness and grabbed a handful of these hard cold rocks. He kept then with the gear but did nothing with them until he was for sure going to marry this wonderful gem.

After he cleaned the small stones, they were so tiny and yet so bright in the light when they sparkled it made him giddy. The Doll put the stones in a pattern around the gear and heated it up by the heater for the garden, hoping the gear melted enough around the stones. When he was done with that, the toy realized that his Spinel was gone for much longer than normal, but he held back the painful loneliness. Besides he was going to be marrying her when she comes back, so why be sad. Being sad was pointless. Soon, so very soon, his spinel would be his and his alone. She would be his Master and owner forever, his to love and hold. His Spinel will understand Doll’s love, and they won’t even leave each other. He would never leave her, as sick as it sounded, he needed her. Just the thought made him go all dreamy eyed again.

Just then, his heart exploded as he heard the wrap pad good off, His Spinel was home!

“Doll~ I’m back with my dress~!”

The Doll ran over to greet her, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of her. His Spinel looked like a prue beauty in such a wedding dress. He never saw anything like it. Spinel was wearing a completely black dress with silver trims at the bottom. It was simple and didn’t have sparkles or anything on it, but it was hugging her shape so amazingly that her Doll felt his cheeks heated to bright glowing pink. The top was shaped, showing a tip of her wonderful pink gem underneath. The veil was black as well, tied into her hair by bright vibrant red flowers as it flowed all the way to her back. She looked so wonderful, the black and simple dress spoke to her than any white dress would do. He truly thought that at that moment that he was in love. He was in love with cruel and beautifully wicked Spinel.

Spinel smirked seeing his goofy smile, knowing she picked the right outfit, but she was still confused at the strange look in his eyes. She ignored it for now, moving down the stairs carefully to meet up with him at the oak tree. The pink gem looked around to see that her Doll really got the place ready for their wedding game. There were red and pink petals on the walkway, the Oak tree had white ribbons on the branches, and she saw him dressed up into his pearl custom as well holding white and orange flowers in his hands. She even saw on the side that he had a cute little dinner for them as well. Her toy went all out.

Spinel smiled, now standing before her Doll. “You did a good job. It’s lovely.”

She watched her Doll grinned brightly, still blushing bright pink as he clutched her flowers tighter. “T-thank you My Spinel! I-I’m… I’m so happy we’re doing this.”

She frowned a bit at his strange behavior, but just smiled brightly as she raised her left hand to him. “Aren’t you supposed to give me my ring now darling~?”

Her Doll nodded and pulled out a pretty brown and blue jeweled gear from his pocket. She was shocked at how well it was done, though a bit sloppy at the gem placement a bit. She hated to think about it a bit, but she loved the colors since they reminded her of her pet a lot. The colors before he got his powers back.

That was going to change.

Spinel watched him carefully take her hand in his, feeling him tremble under her touch, making her giggle a bit. Just the smallest touches made him into a puddle. So touch starved her Doll was. She watched him slip the thing slowly onto her ring finger, it was kind of warm to the touch. “Aren’t we supposed to say something Doll?”

“O-Oh yeah!” Doll pulled back rapidly, fidgeting as he asked her, “Do y-you, My Spinel, take Steven Quartz Cutiepie DeMayo Diamond Universe as your one and only? To love and hold, to claim and own to, for all of eternity?”

She hated the love part. This wasn’t really fun yet. But she played and smiled brightly at him. “I do.”

She watched her Doll squeak in what sounded like shock and yet pure joy. He then hopped around a bit and asked, “What type of ring did you make My Spinel?”

This was it. Now the game was getting fun, and once and for all she would never see those horrible eyes again.

Spinel smirked, pulling out the three glowing pink rings from her gem. Her Doll her a slightly shocked expression to see them glow the same familiar white pink light that her rejuvenator back on Earth had. They were black in color around the main base of them, two much smaller and thicker than the big but thin ring was. They were black metal from what looked to be scraps of Blue Diamond’s weapon vaults, with the pink glowing strip in the middle of them. The hybrid looked at this with caution as he watched his owner press a small button on the back of them, snapping them open to show that indeed where for his wrist and neck. A little non audible gasp fell from his lips, realization that she wanted him to wear these things. His spinel wanted him to wear these rejuvenator collars as a sign of his love for her.

“These my Doll~” She purred softly, stepping closer to her toy as she smirked at him. “Are your ‘wedding rings’ to show your love for me.”

“Y-You… you want me to get rid of my powers again?” Her Doll looked at them with concern in his pink eyes. Her horrible pink eyes that made her want to smack her toy in the face.

She frowned, her face slightly becoming stoic as she dropped them into his open hands. “That’s right. These are more like respressants though. I made them to block your powers to a degree I see fit.”

“But why My Spinel,” He looked up back into her eyes with deep sadness in those horrible pink ones, almost like hurt. “Without my powers I can’t protect you. We trained to make them stronger, s-so why would you-”

Spinel shouted, making her Doll flich as she grabbed his hair in frustration. She shouted in anger, “Cause I said so! Cause I don’t want to see her in you!” She saw his eyes widen in realization, not even acknowledging her grip in his hair. “I’m sick of looking into those pink diamond eyes and seeing her! I don’t want some stupid diamond copy! I want my obedient doll who knows when to keep his bloody mouth shut and just take an order!”

She panted as she watched him do nothing but stare at her with a completely blank look in his eyes. It was almost glass like, it reminded her of those creepy dolls she saw in an earthing toy shop.The look was so blank and creepy looking on her Doll, she had to back up from her grip on his hair. This was strange, no it was wrong. Her Doll wasn’t playing the game right. Spinel would scare and scream at her toy, he would look frighten and stumble on how stupid and worhtless he was to get a game right. He would bend over and back to please her, so why now was he looking and acting so different and so wrong. Her Doll just tipped his head at her, his pink eyes still ghostly blank that Spinel couldn’t even seeing the same demented cracks in them as before. Something was definitely off with this whole thing. The wedding game, the no act of rebuttals or even submissive nature of her toy. This toy, her Doll, wasn’t playing the game the same anymore. Infact, she fully believed that he wasn’t planning to play her same song and dance this time. It made her light form shiver at the sudden chill that fell in the air.

With those same blank eyes, she watched her doll look down at the three rings in his hands. It was like that for a while, about maybe ten long minutes of silence before she saw his lips move. She almost didn’t catch the words, but she heard him softly ask, “So… if i wear these… My Spinel will no longer see her Doll as a diamond copy?”

That threw her off a bit, but the pink gem quickly shook her head and nodded. “Yes…” She answered slowly.

“If I wear My Spinel’s gift, my wedding rings…” His eyes were slowly brightening, a smile coming to his face. “Then I can be her Doll forever? She will always keep him and own him for all eternity?”

“O-Of course!” Spinel was confused again. What was going on here?

Her Doll looked at the open rings in wonder, silent only for a second before shaking in his shoulders. At first Spinel thought it was for a second sadness, but when she saw him smile under his hair she stopped her advance to comfort her toy. He was smiling, giggling in glee and excitement. He acted like a Ruby who was getting a Pearl for the very first time. It shocked Spinel, leaving her in complete and frozen confusion as she watched him looking to want to bounce around where he stood. It was kind of unnerving. She never seen her Doll act like this before. He’s normally quite, soft spoken unless they played games, over touchy but he never acted this insanely excited before. He just smiled and chuckled more, now bouncing in joy as he took hold of one of the wrist cuffs and snapped it shut on his right wrist. It made the gem step back in shock a bit, her mind hitting itself on what the stars were happening.

“Y-You said I do! You said it!” The giddy doll full on laughed at this point, crackling as he snapped the left band on his wrist. She tensed when his legs buckled and he almost fell to the ground in pain. The band already shocked him, his eyes flashing to brown then pink again as his black suit burned away and revealed his now red raw wrist. Did she set the thing too high? She was going to speak but her Doll just giggled and laughed more as he looked back up at her with nothing but that same odd emotion in his eyes. “You said I do! You said it!!”

“W-wha… what the hell is wrong with you!?” Spinel stopped him from putting the one on his neck, confusing her doll but she didn’t care. She had enough of this. “Why are you doing this!? For stars sake I’m asking you to destroy your powers!? You do this and you won’t ever escape!!”

She was panting at this point, the flowers long forgotten and her Doll looked blankly at her blinking slowly before he said softly, “Escape…? Why would I do that…?”

“What?” That threw the gem off, making her let him go and shake her head at him. “Cause that’s what this wedding was about. You make me believe that you love me, trick me, and escape back to Earth when my back is turned.”

Her Doll tipped his head at this, smiling almost hurmosly. “That’s silly? Why would I ask you to marry me to escape?”

“I just sai-”

“I can easily kill you if I ever wanted to leave.” Spinel froze, looking up to see her Doll’s eyes are pink once more and smiling at her. His wrist was burning but he didn’t care. The look in his eyes, something was wrong with it. “I know My Spinel made me stronger than her, but I don’t want to leave her.”

She was still panting, trying to figure out what was going on. She didn’t get it. Wasn’t this wedding a game, a trick or at least a prank? How was losing the game like this!? No! He was cheating! She snapped, “Then what was this stupid wedding for!? If not to trick me or escape than why play this stupid game!”

“Cause I love you.”

There it was again. That fake love shit!! She hated how she kept lying and tricking him. She screamed in bloody rage and grabbed his shirt again, but her Doll held no fear as she yelled into his face. “STUPID UP! You don’t love me you piece of cold shit! Stop saying such stupid sutff anfd stop playing ames with me!!”

Her Doll just continued to smile, the shine in his eyes growing as if everything was working in his favor. What… What was this? He chuckled softly at her, saying softly, “I never played My Spinel. None of this was a game, but yet… you played the part so beautifully~”

That sentence threw her off, made her gem flinch and drop cold. Spinel stepped back from him as if he burned her. Her Doll just smiled and giggled softly at her, standing up fully as he kept silent and watched her finally get his whole plan. This was just wrong. She didn’t think her Doll would really wear them, not when he stated how much he loved having his power back. Spinel thought that her toy would at least fight against her or call this whole wedding game off, she was hoping that so she can punish him and make her day better. That’s how they played together, that’s how this game was supposed to go for everyone to enjoy it. She didn’t like how this was going or how her toy acted like this was the best day of his life.

“S-Spinel… I do love you,” Her Doll said softly, his smile so soft and loving that it made her want to cry so badly at this. The guilt was eating back at her badly, gnawing at her gem painfully. “Maybe it isn’t love to others, but it’s love to me. I love you Spinel. I would do anything for you.”

“Y-You don’t mean that!” Spinel shouted, glaring at the slightly taller male with dark magenta eyes. She ignored the black tears dripping down her face. “Y-You c-can’t mean that! Y-you…”

Her Do-No! Steven… Steven looked at her with nothing but that soft smile and same look in his eyes, his hands tightening on the glowing pink collar in his hands. The same collar she was daring him to put on himself, to give himself completely to her. Spinel looked down at her creature with absolute fear, completely realizing her eyes. He tricked her. He wanted this to happen, and he wanted her to make a collar like this. He tricked his own Master. Like Owner like Doll.

His smile only grew more, a small twist to it that left her frozen on the spot. It looked so similar to her own. “Spinel, I love you so much. More than I think I should.” He raised the collar to his neck, his smile never leaving his face, just like his eyes never leaving hers. He wanted her to watch. “Do I, Steven Quartz Cutiepie DeMayo Diamond Universe, take Spinel as my one and only? To love and hold, to obey and be own to, for all of eternity?”

“S-Steven…” Spinel whispered frighteningly, the tears stopping as she watched almost memsized at the scene. This was wrong, so wrong, but she couldn’t stop him.

His eyes grow a glint in this, a black ring to them so much like her own. This was the moment she relaxed, fully understood, that she broke Steven completely. This wasn’t Steven, hasn’t been for a long time. This was a monster of her own creation, something she made and now had wrapped her into his own net of control. What sick irony was that, that she was now just as trapped as he was to her. This sick web of manipulation and twisted sense of care and friendship becomes this much worse. He was only playing her own game, and the clever gem couldn’t see it until it was too late. The whole thing almost made her want to laugh and cry in pain, but was in too much shock to move at this point. Her Doll beat her at her game, and it was honestly amazing to watch him win right here and now.

If this was love, this fluttering yet painful feeling her gem, then Spinel can fully say that she just fell in love with Steven.

“...I do.” Steven closed his eyes as he snapped the collar shut around his neck, the other two on his wrist glowing along with the one now on his neck as he was shocked with pink electricity. A horrible and blood chilling scream filling the air of the whole garden.

Spinel backed up slightly in shock as Steven shook as if having a seizure. She read about these, already panicking as she saw a bit of spit form up around his mouth as he fell to his knees. His pink eyes flashed from pink and brown as the rejuvenator bands zapped at his gem energy. She screamed, quickly coming to his side as he screamed and convulsed all over the ground. He was just screaming and thrashing in her arms, his mind most likely clouded with so much pain that he didn’t even know she was there at this point. Thinking quickly, she grabbed within her gem and pulled out the remote for the collar and wrist bands. The pink gem hated herself for setting up to such a level. With a shout, she quickly lowered the setting down to eight as she watched the hybrid on the floor slow down his scream and now only twitched on the floor painfully. His eyes still opened, still flashing from her eyes to his own as his powers were being repressed.

She watched for she didn’t know how long but once his screaming and thrashing ended, she was kneeling on the floor and petting his head. When did she do that? She can’t remember, but for a while it didn’t matter to her. She just watched the hybrid finally open his eyes again to stare into hers, moving to kneel into front of her though his body was still shaking. His eyes were soft brown again, those sweet chocolate orbs were finally staring back at ehr once more.

There were the eyes of ehr Doll, her true toy, and her new loving husband.

“Oh Spinel~” Steven purred against her lips, kissing her in small feather-like touches as she smiled and wrapped her hands around his soar red hot neck. He gasped in pain, but kept looking at her with his loving brown eyes. Her favorite eyes. “I love you~ I love you so much~”

Spinel sighed, kissing back as she held her still twitching toy in her arms. She continued to squeeze his neck, smirking as she heard him beg for more and drooling at the verge of passing out. Her special pet was smart to do this, to make it to where now they were married and would never separate again. She hated it and yet loved the creativity of it all at once. She may not love him, but she realized now that she couldn’t let him go or get bored of him. Steven was far too broken now to be left alone, and if she went to leave… She had no doubt that the hybrid would snap completely and destroy everything in his path with little to know issue. If she killed him, then she would be without a friend who would even love her. Honestly she was sort of proud she had a husband like him now.

With a small smirk on her face, feeling her pet slowly pass out from the strangle, whispered softly in her ear as she pet his long hair. “I know pet~ Why else would I keep you?”


	7. Round One

"STEVEN!?"

No....

"I knew those coordinates weren't lying!"

No.

"He's here! We found him!"

No!

Steven was quick to move, pulling Spinel close to his chest as she resumed her clothes. They were both badly shaking, their bodies clinging to each other as the hybrid was trying to control his panic breathing. They both knew, they knew who was in their garden. They knew who there and had found them. The voices, they felt so far away and yet hit them both like ice dumping on their very skin. The hybrid was whimpering, scared on what to do or how to make this nightmare end. Spinel was grabbing at her hair, her eyes shining with conflicting emotions of fear and anger. He couldn't breath, this was the first time that the teen honestly felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. Why now or why ever at all? He didn't want to see them, he didn't want them to come back.

Spinel had moved away from her whimpering doll, seeing him tremble madly and crying at this point. She was terrified, shocked that those Crystal Clods actually found Pink's Garden. She knew what was going to happen. She knew that they were going to shatter her for what she did once they looked at their Diamond savoir in such a state; a state which she caused. Still, even though she was shaking from head to toe it wasn't completely due to that horrible ice like knife of fear in her gem. She was shaking due to rage. It wasn't like she had never fought Pink's new friends before. Even after she had gotten her hands on Steven, Spinel was fighting in almost every third visit to earth a month.

The Crystal Gems would find her, demanding that she hand over the hybrid, and she would beat them and flee back into her pet's arms. This was different though. Now they were on her terf and even if she had defeated them she didn't know if Homeworld would be coming after her next. She was scared cause she couldn't defeat the other Diamonds. She knew that even if she beats Steven's old family, his new one will destroy her. Maybe it's what she deserves for everything that she has done. Maybe she knew that her being shattered for being so flawed was justice, but even if she knew she was guilty no gem wants death in such a way. Not even her. Now... Spinel was at a loss on what to do.

There were only three of them, but she knew that they had told the others where they were at right now. Spinel was lost at what to do, the rest will come for her and her Doll. she failed. She lost the game of hide and seek. Maybe it was best to give up... put her out of her merisy. She stopped though when she heard a small whimpering cry, sounding so broken and sad as she heard steps happening outside.The heart gem turned back to see her Doll shaking like a left, tears in his wide and fearful eyes as they flickered from pink to brown. She saw the cuffs and collar glow brighter but not looking to be burning his skin. He crawled over to her feet and took hold of her hand. Spinel felt her grip tighten when she felt how badly he was shaking in her hold.

"S-S-Spinel..." Steven whispered in a trembling voice. She knew it was taking him everything in his mind and body not to panic and lash out. His eyes looked deep into her, pleading. "M-M-My... M-My Spinel... w-w-what d-do we d-do... C-Can't... j-just... c-c-can't."

He was sobbing now and horrible so, trying to keep his voice down but even the squeaks were getting loud enough for the gems outside to hear. Spinel was at a loss, she didn't know what to do. She can fight yes, and most likely beat them, but more will only come to the point where she will lose and be shattered. She knew that and yet looking at Steven was honestly making her stop to think a split second more. Her Doll was scared, terrified, cause he didn't want to go back with them. This was a chance to return home and be with his family again, but he doesn't want to. No, it was because she didn't want him to. Her doll was devoted to her and her every will and desire. If she didn't want him to go back to the temple then he wouldn't do it. He would do anything for her and he has. He has bowed to her, played games with her, pleased her body, vowed to never leave her, and even shattered gems just to be by his Spinel's side. The hybrid even went as far to carve gemstones into his very flesh to prove his love to her. The young man worthship the gem like she was his Goddess. He was hers, in every sense of the word.

Steven was hers which meant that Spinel shouldn't let them have her doll. She knew who was out there; Lapis was flying around, Peridot was most likely searching for them, and she knew she heard Pearl as well. They found their home but there was no way they were taking what belonged to her. Steven was her best friend, her doll and her everything. She had lost Pink to the Earth and she wasn't going to give back her son. All she ever wanted was a best friend at her side forever, and the hybrid promised such connection and bond along with his love and devotion to her. There was no way they were getting him back, and even if she lost today they would never get the boy they once loved back. The teen was hers, not just in body but every little piece of his heart, mind, and even gem. She was going to make them see it. The heart gem smirked evilly, looking down at her trembling doll before she kneeled down to him and cupped his cheeks. He was so scared it almost made her heart ache that it wasn't her to bring that fear out of him. With a soft hush, she kissed his lips gently and moved her hands to his collar, moving to his ear to whisper something in his ear.

Steven's eyes were filled with confusion, but the moment she whispered in his ear they widened in shock. His brown eyes lost all the light within them as his face became a drone of emotion. Spinel only grinned in a wicked, murderous manner.

Outside the Tree House, in the main area of the garden, Peridot was holding her new Homeworld tablet as she stood on her hoverboard and ear piece in hand. She was reading for any heat organic signals in the area while her partners Lapis and Pearl looked for signs of Spinel. The green gem was trembling in fear and slight hope. Thanks to that missing Roaming Eye they were finally able to get a tighter lead on where Steven could be at. It's been so long since they had seen him, so many daring to hope or most starting to give up on the screech. The green gem was scared yes, scared of being too late or finding the hybrid dead. The evil pink gem stated that he was dead, that their boy was no more in this world. She had fought with the pink monster before, losing twice and getting a new form. She was wearing a small tank top shirt that showed a tiny bit of tummy, a big yellow star in the back and dark green pants to match with her yellow boots. Her vizor now a pale lime green and shaped more like a star. She even had green gloves to match with the whole outfit. She didn't mind the look, but every loss brought more anger to her gem. No one believed that, even more so Peridot didn't believe that. She growled deep in her throat as she looked over to the massive tree with the small house built into it.

"I'm getting a reading in that house in the tree," Peridot shouted, hovering closer down to Pearl.

Pearl had her trident spear in handy, her form different as well from when she was poofed by the crazy heart gem. She now had instead of a jacket a light blue and pink plaid short with what looked to be an even whiter blue shirt underneath. there was a yellow star on her right hip as she still wore dark blue pants and little flat shoes. Lapis, hearing the noise, walked closer to the two with her form different as well. The blue water gem was wearing a blue and gold tank top with a star in the turtle neck collar of it, the shirt connecting to the bottom as she wore dark blue skin tight shorts and a long flowing dress piece that was split open on both sides of her thighs. All of it matched with golden shoes similar to before.The white gem nodded at the two as she looked up at the treehouse with a deep glaring eye. The other two ding the same, but with Pearl's it was like fire could shoot out of her eyes. Her body and gem heating up with boiling rage as she thought for a second that Spinel was the one in there. She might be which only made the mother nhen even angrier. Fight after fight, taunt after taunt, that sick twisted laughter she remembers every time that psycho gem teased her about how 'He's all mine now'. She wanted more than anyone to rip this gem in half and shatter her very stupid gemstone. She's going to save her child one way or another.

"Thanks Peridot," She nodded as she turned to Lapis. "Get ready to capture her. Spinel might be inside."

"On it," Lapis nodded and summoned her water wings as the group moved forward with caution.

Just as the three were moving to attack the tree house, Peridot gasped as familiar brown hair came into view. "Steven!"

The three quickly took a fighting stance, though it faltered slightly when seeing the shadow figure behind the tree slowly come into the light. As the figure did, both Pearl and Lapis let out a horrible bone chilling shriek. Peridot paling to a completely different shade as she fell from the sky out of pure terror and shock. There before them was their lost friend, the boy they all loved dearly. Before them stood Steven Universe, but so much different from their long filled memories.

This Steven was a thing of nightmares.

Steven wasn't even looking at them, his gaze slightly down and yet lost. His eyes holding no emotion or thought as if they were looking at a stick figuren. He didn't look like he aged a day from being sixteen, his brown curly hair now longer and down to his shoulders and some covered a bit of his right side. The hybrid stood in just black and gray jeans, with no shoes or a shirt, meaning all three of them could see that his body was littered with pink fleshy madered scars and wounds from neck down to his toes. Pearl couldn't even hold her spear anymore as her hands went straight to cover her mouth from screaming even more, big hot wet tears coming down like a waterfall. There wasn't any imagination as to what made these scars or who, only the horrid thoughts of how many and how big they all were. There were scars over older scars, some old to the point where they were darker in color while some were so new they looked bright pink and still throbbing as they tried to quickly heal. Some cursed to look like smiles where embedded into his flesh. Some even go straight down and side to side like a sick game of messy tic tac toe. there was even a scar on his left eye, right under the eyelid, of three needle-like wounds as if some had kept scratching it in until he bled to leave a wound. Looking as sick as Spinel's black tear streaks. His wrist and neck were covered in burn marks and red raw flesh underneath what looked to be pink and silver glowing cuffs and collar. Peridot was shaking madly at this point, not knowing what to do as she saw the cuffs let out a small current of electricity through the boy's wrist, burning the skin more. It was sickening because the gem sure thought she had smelled the smoking meat in her nose.

What sicken all three of them though to the core of their gems, was what they saw in the middle of his chest. It was something that even made Lapis shed tears of sorrow and rage. they all looked at the teen as if he had died before them from seeing the disgusting mark on his chest. There were sixteen earth spinel stones embedded into his chest, curved in such a way that they made a right side up heart so similar to the monster the universe all knew too well. They were fused with his very skin, the scars around them still fresh and looked to had had stitches to keep the stones inside. It was sick and twisted beyond any of their nightmares, they all were praying to themselves that they were just in a horrid trance and not really seeing the savior of the galaxy in such a state. That this wasn't their Steven but instead a horrible corpse of a human that looked like him.

Lapis, being the only one closer to the hybrid still standing before them, took a trembling step forward with her hand slowly raising up to him. Her mouth was gapping like a fish in trying to find something to say, only for an equally trembling voice to finally push through. "S-Steven... Is t-that you...?"

Steven made no response, looking down at his feet with the same emotionless expression.

"Now come on Steven, don't leave them hanging now. They came all this way to see you after all."

She chuckled, stroking the teen's cheek as she saw the gem in her line of vision take a step forward. She then snapped, as if she just remembered something. "Oh I know! How can I forget," She then leaned closer to Steven's face, licking his cheek. "Head up now... My Doll~"

As if those words were a trigger of some kind, the three Crystal Gems all gasped when seeing a small, crack light enter back into Steven's brown eyes. His head slowly went up and he looked at first shocked, but then fearfully at the gems. Pearl wanted to scream and call out to her baby, but stopped when seeing how scared the hybrid was. The moment his eyes refocused, he was shaking from head to toe, his feet moving to step closer to Spinel by just an inch but enough for them to see. He didn't look happy to see them, and wasn't crying out for Peri, Lapis, or Pearl, but instead looking at them as if they were a corrupted beast out for his blood.

"S-Steven..." Lapis spoke again, this time her shock filling briefly with blinding joy. "W-We finally found yo-"

As she took a midstep, Steven gasped and moved quickly to pull himself and Spinel back away from her. The blue gem stopped in shock as Spinel just smiled and took the hybrid's hand. "Now now My Doll, no need to be scared. I've got you now."

The hybrid smiled softly, still scared but looking at his master with trusting eyes. "S-Sorry My Spinel. I didn't mean to doubt you to keep me safe."

"It's okay my Doll," The twisted heart gem giggled, stroking his cheek with a demented grin on her face. "You don't really know any better. You're just a stupid worthless little doll, aren't you~?"

Pearl and the other two growled in rage at what the evil gem just said right in front of them, but they all froze and looked in horror to see that Steven only seemed to smile more at her insult to him. He responded with a smile, "Yes I'm stupid, worthless, flawed. I'm imperfect in every way My Spinel!"

"Good boy~" Spinel kissed his forehead, making him blush a bit.

Pearl was boiling in pure fury and murderous rage as they saw the spinel move her head a bit to whisper into the hybrid's ear, next they saw Steven just move to hold the stretch gem from behind. The embrace looked to be intimate as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, placing his head happily on her left shoulder. It crossed the line with the white gem when she saw him slowly move to kiss her neck and cheek. "What did you do to him you monster!?"

Spinel, smiling at her pet's tender hold and touch, did nothing but smirk at the three gems before wrapping her hand around to pet his soft tangled hair. "Nothing my Doll didn't want, trust me~"

"Like we would ever trust the likes of you Spinel," Peridot snapped loudly, looking at her with disgust as she moved to try and get through to ehr short squad friend. "Steven it's us! We're here to rescue you!" Steven just paid her no mind, his brown eyes in what looked to be in a lost daze as he sunk deeper into the pink gem's neck, sighing happily.

"Yeah, I don't think my Doll can hear you. He's really good at tuning out extra flith like you," She chuckled, loving the frightful looks on their faces.

Lapis just summoned her water wings and growled deep in her throat. "You lied to us... You said you killed him! How dare you!? We won't let you hold on to him anymore!"

Spinel just rolled her eyes, waving her other hand at them like they were flies meant to be thrown away. "Please stop being so repetitive," She moaned softly, feeling her pet nibble a bit at a sensitive area. The looks on the gems were amazing to look at. "I never said I killed him. I said that Steven was gone, and he is. Who are you Doll?"

Steven removed himself from her neck, looking at Spinel as if she just asked a silly question. "I'm your Doll. I belong to you Spinel, so I am whatever you want me to be."

"And who is Steven?"

"Someone who is dead," He answered honestly, shrugging his shoulders as if what he just said was no big deal. The hybrid then turned to the other three still before them, his eyes turning into a bit of a glare. "Steven is gone."

Spinel just smiled. "See? I don't lie, unlike you assholes."

Both Lapis and Peridot were shaking madly in the shock of what was happening before them. Pearl though was the only one ready to attack the pink gem, screaming in pain and violent rage and her spear in hand. "I'LL SHATTER YOU!!"

"Pearl wait," Lapis called out, but the white gem was already in motion.

Spinel and Steven went on high alert the moment the white gem screamed. They saw the look in her eyes, the crazy and murderous sky blue orbs that were targeting the pink gem with an intent of shattering her downside heart gem. She went to touch her gem, trying to pull out her weapon in time but the white gem was faster. He noticed that his Master wasn't going to be saved in time. The hybrid felt his body turn cold and his mind became sharp. He wasn't going to let her shatter his Master and love. Even if he saw Pearl as a mother once before, he heard a loud scream in his mind to defend his Master. His body obeyed the voice before he could think twice. Before Pearl could even get her spear to hit its mark, her blind red filled rage clouding the rest of the others' screaming and protest, she felt herself be pushed back. She gasped, seeing how it was a pink rose spiral shield. Peridot and Lapis had looked on with wide eyes as they saw their comrade pushed back by none other than Steven's shield. The hybrid was able to summon his weapon in front of both him and Spinel to protect her.

They were shocked honestly, even Pearl was as she fell back from the defective attack. Spinel just stood there, looking a bit smudge behind the shield as she pulled out her gem weapon. She looked down at the white gem with a sick amused glee in her eyes, almost like she was taunting the gem for even trying to do such a blind attack against her. Steven just stood behind the twisted gem, his arms still holding her but in a more possessive manner. His eyes were unblinking behind the shield, staring down at the pearl with a look of pure emptiness. He didn't look angry, or shocked, or even gleefully smudged like the gem he was protecting. It was like that move to protect the heart gem was something being done on auto pilot. His shield wasn't even the normal smooth roundness it was before. The weapon looked more diamond like, more made out of rock rather than energy. It was carved with sharper and hectorgon like cuts. It didn't flicker or faze out like his powers were before he was captured. They had also noticed that his wrist that was holding the shield up was burning as the pink cuff glowed a brighter pink.

"Steven, what are you doing," Peridot shouted, both shocked and worried as she noticed the burning flesh. "We're trying to save you! Drop the shield, you're hurting yourself!"

Steven moved his eyes away from the perturfied gem before them and lifted his head to look right at Peridot and Lapis, his stance now taking more of a fighting pose. His eyes even were turning to what looked to be a sharper shade of pink.

Lapis took a step back at the knife stabbing gaze, her face filled with conflicts of fear, anger. and confusion. "S-Steven...? P-Please snap out of it..."

"Honestly the repeat of this song and dance is getting old real fast." Spinel started to stand full straight, her pet getting the message and letting go of her to move to stand back her side. His shield still in hand. She rolled her eyes and growled, her face twisting in anger and frustration as she spoke, "Get this through your head you sad crying cunts; There is no Steven. There is only me and my Doll. If you want to fight, then I'll be delighted to give it to you."

Pearl got up, looking pleading at the hybrid to try and get him to see reason, but he just looked at her with serious glare. The cuffs on his neck and wrist were burning, but his shield stayed firm on his hands as he stayed protectively in front of Spinel. The crazy heart gem just smirked and pulled out her new rejuvenator scythe, spinning it in her hands as Peridot and Lapis got into battle stance. The white gem didn’t want to fight, she didn’t want to fight her baby she hadn’t seen in so long. It hurt her inside to see the damage on his body and within his very own eyes, but now he was acting like none of it cared. He would protect the gem that ruined then run into the skinny gem’s arms. She hated this, she didn’t want to fight, but she needed to help her baby.

“S-Steven… please…” She called out to the hybrid once more, lowering her spear to try and show that she didn’t want to fight.

Steven just tensed, frowning deeply as his fist clenched tighter. His voice was cold as he said, “What should I do My Spinel?”

Pearl and her team looked in slight shock, seeing Spinel just grin dementedly and ordered the hybrid, “Disarm them and poof them my pet. Then… shatter them!”

Before the three gems could yell in protest, Steven pressed his glowing wrist cuff to summon his sword. “As you command my Spinel.”

“S-Steven wa-” Peridot tried to speak, but she was thrown back by Steven as he threw his shield at her. The green gem was smacked back with a sickening crack as she landed on a pillar. Lapis and Pearl were in shock, surprised that even with his wrist and neck burning, the hybrid held so much power all this time.

Steven used this second to try and attack Lapis with his blade, swinging it to hit her midsection only to miss as she flipped backwards. She summoned her wings to protect herself, but the hybrid began his assault against her and aimed to poof her. The blue gem didn’t want to hurt him but his attacks were cutting close and even feeling to graze her. He was fast, blindly so, and he was strong enough to stand up and keep moving. She knew from the cuffs that there were rejuvenator repressions, holding his gem powers at bay from him fully using. The fact that he was this strong and fast while also injuring himself was too jaw dropping. She almost feared what would happen if Spinel decided to remove them.

“Steven come on! Fight her!” Lapis shouted back at the male, pinning his arms back as she kicked his word out of his hands. She glared deep within his eyes, her own filled with worry. “We want to take you home! Please jus-”

Steven just smirked, the look throwing Lapis off with confusion just enough time. The hybrid lifted his feet, a pink glowing hue on his form to show he was floating now, and slammed his feet right into the slim gem’s stomach. Lapis was thrown back as he flipped backward and grabbed his sword from the ground, groaning as his burnt wrist now bled a bit of blood. Peridot saw this and was quick to try and get up to help her friend. They knew they had to detant the boy, he was too far gone to reason with anymore. She summoned metal cuffs that were on her own wrist to expand and move to lock his feet to the ground, only for the diamond to block them and summon three more glitching shields to throw at the two.

As Steven continued to attack them, bleeding and fighting with all of his might. Spinel had gone on to attack Pearl, an angry scowl on her face she continued to attack like a lion on the prowl. Slashing, twisting and aiming to hit her shield, the pink gem was hardly giving her enough time to defend and attack back. She went to spin around the tree and attack much like she once did at the lighthouse, only for Pearl to jump in time for she was sliced in two like last time. She grabbed her legs and slammed Spinel down to the ground, but the springy like gem just flipped herself over and twisted her legs around the white gem’s arm like a snake. Pearl frowned as she shifted to a bird to get out of the grasp, forming back to only land another kick to the other’s face. They went on like that, giving each other deadly glares as they attacked tooth and nail. When two spears were summoned, the other summoned her gem weapon to go along with her rejuvenator which were both scythes. Their weapons clashed but the pink gem obviously had the upper hand.

Spinel giggled wickedly, her glowing pink eyes piercing into Pearls as she whispered, “How does it feel Pearl~? Knowing that after so long, Steven belongs only to me~”

“He’s not yours!” Pearl pushed back and threw her spear at Spinel’s gem, but was black by a spin of her weapon.

“Oh? And who’s arms does he run into? Which gem is he fighting for?” Spinel asked mockingly, slashing her scythe at the gem before getting a good pink on her from behind. “Face it Pearl. You and your worthless gems lost your chance! Now I have my Doll, and you lost~”

Pearl tried to break from the pin, only to have her arms and spear black as the pink playtoy wrapped around her whole tiny form. “You won’t get away with this..”

Spinel just grinned, grabbing hold of the other’s chin. She whispered seriously, like a promise. “Even if I lose tonight… Steven will always be mine!”

Pearl felt her spine shiver at that tone, those words piercing her like a knife. No. There was no way that Steven would be that blinded and clouded to believe such a thing. Even if he came here willingly like his letter said, there was no way he would be that far gone. Once Spinel’s gone, and they get rid of this garden, then through time the hybrid would be back to normal. He may carry scars, but his family will always be there to protect him and love him. She was wrong, she had to be wrong. When Pearl felt her strength leaving her due to the fighting against Spinel’s hold, Steven was losing energy to continue to fight as Lapis got a good enough grip on his wrist once more. This time, she had trapped his body in water as Peridot took his sword away from him. The other two only noticed by the time the hybrid began to scream like he was being torn in two.

“No! Let me go!” Steven struggled, his body too weak against his cuffs to summon anything more gem strength. His eyes flashed pink though, his fear and anger deep within the orbs. “Let me go! Stop! Spinel help me!”

Lpais ignored the screams and pleas, the words cutting to both her and Peridot, before turning to Pearl with a firm look. “I got him Pearl. Peridot helped get rid of Spinel!”

“On it!” Peridot nodded as she summoned her metal spears to attack the pink gem. Spinel released Pearl and dodged the attacks with her scythe, growling.

“Stop! Let me go! Let me go!” Steven growled and screamed like a wild animal, graling at Lapis like he wanted to kill her. “Stop it! Stop it! No! Spinel! Spinel Help Me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Spinel Help Me! Spinel!!”

Spinel growled in rage, glaring at Peridot and Pearl as they rushed to attack her. Before they could, the pink gem pulled out a remote from her gem and showed the three buttons on it. The two stopped in their assault, but gasped when they saw what the remote was for. She grinned, laughing madly at the three, “Never thought I had to use this, but hey! I can only hurt my doll so much.”

Before any of them could stop her, Spinel pressed two of the buttons on the remote. It happened like a light switch. Before Lapis could really prepare herself, she saw the cuffs on Steven’s wrist turn black and fall from his bloody burn flash. The hybrid stopped screaming as his eyes flashed pink with white diamond pupils. He looked shocked, somewhat scared over the rush of power he was feeling, but he knew what his Spinel was ordering him to do. Just as soon as his shocked eyes locked on Lapis’ own, his open mouth turned into a twisted wicked smirk. Both Pearl and Peridot turned to see what was happening, seeing that a strain of theybrid’s hair turned pink and his wrist healed of cuts and burns, leaving a nasty scar on his skin. The healing happened in just ten seconds before the male just expanded his hands and summoned his bubble to throw the water encasing him off.

Lapis screamed as she was thrown right against another pillar, her gem taking impact as it cracked slightly. Her form was already glitching as her eyes once again became mirror like, but horror was still on her face as she realized what happened. Steven landed gently on his feet, his eyes still bright pink as he summoned his bubble gloves, only this time with spikes as he glared dangerously at the blue gem.

Peridot saw the attack on her gem, making her shout out in fear of what Steven might do to her. “Lapis no!”

“Peridot look out!”

The small green gem only turned around in time to see that Pearl was kicked to the side and Spinel rushed towards her with her glowing pink scythe raised up. Nothing but shock, terror, and a horrible scream of pain rain through the whole garden as the blade went down on Peridot. Lapis, Pearl, and even Steven turned to the source of the scream only to see the twitching form of PEridot not covered in pink sparks as her neck and torso was sliced through. She poofed before she could even say a word, her now small green triangular gem laying perfectly on the ground.

It wasn’t instant, but it didn’t feel like it lasted forever either. When Steven saw Peridot, someone he once knew, laying on the ground and pretty much rejuvenated, made him froze in shock. He wasn’t scared, the freeze was mostly just a shock of realization. Doing this to random gems became the norm for them, but the gems he grew close to were just a bit different. He realized that at that moment, he couldn’t shatter her. He was confused, trying to figure out why he couldn’t but no answer came. The frozen state he was in though was at the worst of times, cause Lapis seemed to have snapped as well. She screamed, throwing the boy off guard as he was flung back a bit by her water wings but he held strong on his feet. Everyone was shocked by this, even Pearl who was at a loss on what to do now. Steven though just gasped, knowing that strength the blue gem carried, and right now it was going to be targeted towards his Spinel. While Spinel was strong, every gem knows why Lapis are strong, high ranking, and rare gems. He saw the ponds of water around them raise and fall as the blue gem’s control of her emotions were slipping from her grasp. Then suddenly, everything happened at once.

“SPINEL!!”

“LAPIS WAIT STOP!”

Steven rushed to try and protect Spinel, who was shocked by the wild look of the cracked Lapis. The blue gem though just whipped the hybrid back into a busted pillar with her wing, raising her hands up to bring the pond water up and wrap around Spinel’s body. She tried to fight the water off with her scythes, but they were quickly knocked out of her hands and her body was wrapped tight like chains. Pearl was frozen on what to do, feeling powerless to help or stop as her shock, fear, and just confusion took over her body. Lapis, glaring dangerously at the pink gem now in her grasp, brought her hands forward as she slowly closed them into fist. Blind with red rage, she hardly took the stretch gem’s screams as nothing but enjoyment. Lapis could feel her scowl becoming that of a wicked smirk. Her cracked gem was screaming with delight to squeeze and break the crazy monster’s form. Lapis like her were meant to destroy and break planets to fit the new colony, and oh man did the water gem miss the thrill of hurting life forms she just didn’t like. She wanted to break Spinel for everything she had done. She tried to destroy her new home, she took and brainwashed her best friend, and now she basically resetted and killed Peridot. She had ruined her future, her happy ending, and now she was going to destroy once and for all. Make sure this demon never comes back and destroys everything once more.

As Lapis closed her fist, Spinel screamed louder, feeling ehr gem being crushed at this point. She grunted, knowing she was going to poof at any moment. She couldn’t believe the Crystal Gems defeated her, but somehow she saw this coming. Through her fit of pain, her pink eyes opened to see Steven trying to get up and stop Lapis. It was pointless. Her Doll was already tired and that collar was still on his neck. He couldn’t save her in time even if he was at full power. No, this fight the heart gem has lost, but she didn’t lose the war. She was able to stop screaming, her face of pain turning into that of cockiness. Something that Pearl noticed before she spoke out.

“S-S… S-Steven!” Spinel screamed out to the hybrid, making him look up to her in fear and shock. She just smiled lovingly at him, winking. “D-Don’t worry Doll… W-We’ll b-be t-together again! P-Play a… d-different r-round!”

“Shut up Doll!” Lapis shouted, hating hearing her voice as she clenched her fists tighter. The act made the chains squeeze tighter and her form glitched badly.

Steven flinched badly. “Spinel no!!”

“Shut up Doll!” Spinel snapped, keeping her painful smile as she looked deep into his pink eyes, now fading to soft brown. The same shattered glass brown she had grown to love so much. Her doll, her loyal friend and lover. She whispered, her from breaking apart. “I love you…”

Just as the last word fell from her moving lips, Spinel finally poofed and the water chains fell. Her heart gem now lies about three feet away from Peridot’s.

Lapis, already straining her cracked gem, gasped as she lost her wings and fell to the ground in pain. Pearl rushed to help her, but Steven caught her again. She saw him rushing to Spinel’s poofed gem. “Steven no!”

Steven growled, throwing the last of his strength to make a shield as he tossed it at Pearl to stop her from chasing him. Pearl blocked it with ease, but it was enough for the hybrid to grab her gem. He clung it to his chest and mumbled to it, summoning a bubble around it. He whispered, smirking tiredly at the paling white gem. “P-Play… a different round.”

With that, he tapped the top and the bubble was sent away to who knows where. Pearl couldn’t ask or demand, cause as soon as Steven did that the collar around his neck shocked him once more. His body tensed, then the pink in his hair and eyes faded as he slowly fell to the ground. The hybrid had passed out and Lapis was too not long after. The fight was over. The search was over. Pearl stood there bruised but not badly harmed. She looked at the ones now on the ground, frowning in deep dread on what to do now. They had won, they had found Steven and Spinel was defeated, but sadly she had felt that this was far from over. They had the hybrid back now though. They had Steven back, and right now for the white gem that was enough. For now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the SUPER LONG wait, but i finally posted another chapter!
> 
> This was hard to write, but I'm glad I did it! Many of you were waiting for Steven to be 'rescued' but was he really? What about Peridot? Where was Spinel bubbled too?
> 
> *Shrugs* Find out later. I'm not telling.
> 
> Keep Feeling The Flow Guys!


	8. Memories- How I Got My Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Spinel are trying to get along now that they are stuck in the garden together. Thoughts come and go, time fades, and the hybrid is reborn a new.

Steven doesn't remember every scar and cut Spinel had given him, but the one over his eye was his most favorite. For it was the first one she gave him... the day that everything became clear.

When losing time, there is nothing but endless thinking and thoughts. Steven tried to keep track of time with his phone, but when that died and he lost the images of his family and friends he tried counting the seconds in his head. He kept counting, but pretty soon the numbers dragged and blurred together. Time then seemed to fall away from his hands and melted to the abyss of no return. It could have been days, weeks, months by now and he honestly couldn't tell. Not knowing something frightened the hybrid but pretty soon her let it slip past him, so when time fades came flooding in was the thoughts.

First the thoughts were on how to survive in this garden. When Spinel brought them to him to stay forever, the two both knew that shattering the wrap pad wasn't an option for them. Steven was still human, not more than ever at this point since his powers still haven't returned. After about three days, the magenta gem went back to Earth to gather some water bottles and small snacks and food on the hybrid's request. It took a while, but she was able to gather enough for him to last at least two weeks. With that the two began rebuilding the garden with much and care. It wasn't easy though, and still isn't. The first thing the two did was remove the crumbling pillars as Spinel went to find new ones on Homeworld to place in. The teen found out that those were generators that used to keep the garden functioning and clean when the playdate gem didn't. They grew old and decayed over time so they needed to be replaced. It took a long time for the pink gem to return with new ones, and each time it looked like she was fighting people off and trying to sneak away. Still, after a bit the two had enough of the new pink and black generators around the place that they worked on the main base at the back of the garden to get everything running again. Everything was running and things were humming and lighting up on a rather pale looking place.

Still the pond was black with trash and the new generators needed help in filtering the water, so Steven was given the task to do it while Spinel went back to earth to retrieve things to help replant the garden. The task was hard for the hybrid since he lost all of his gem strength to get it done fast enough. He hardly had time to rest and when he did take a break to sleep he was woken up by the magenta gem who came back from her mission to earth. Over time she had gathered some books, gardening tools, and seeds that the young diamond requested her to get to plant flowers as well as fruit and veggies to keep him alive in the long run. He knew that she was stealing these things since she destroyed his dead phone and wallet a long time ago, but he grew a rock in himself not to care just as long as she wasn't hurting others to get it. When she finished helping with the hard stuff that he could do on his own, she would leave to get more items and let Steven clean the pools and ponds, as well as replanting everything and making sure the soil was warm and soft enough again to plant.

Once they had a rhythm going on with supplies, cleaning, and replanting, new thoughts started to fill Steven's mind as they turned into questions of worry. He started to ask Spinel about Earth and the Crystal Gems, about everything that's happening now that they left Beach City alone to remove the poison themselves. The hybrid tried to hold the questions back, to let them fade just like everything else was slowly getting to be, but the guilt and sorrow in his heart and stomach was dragging him under to the point of suffocating. As the pink gem kept coming back from her trips, he would rush over to her and spill question after question on her. How was Beach City? Did you run into the gems? How are his dad and other humans? Did the Diamonds know he was gone? Were Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst looking for him? He knew it was wrong to ask them to demand answers from someone who was supposed to be his master, but the need and guilt was eating at him.

It got to a point where Spinel would lose it and fight with him on the questions. Honestly, Steven saw this coming. Even though they had agreed to this new lifestyle, he felt his anger and hate for this gem bubbling like milk in a boiling pot. Before they were on tense terms, and now they were battling each other tooth and nail. It was the same every time; Steven would demand answers, Spinel would scream at him to shut up, Steven would push her around for answers, Spinel would punch him, Steven would punch back, then they fight. They fought, screamed, cried, and declared how much they hated the other so much that they wished the other died. The teen always hated himself for his words, but his rage blinded him so much not to care in the moment. Their fighting would always end up with the hybrid covered in bruises and blood on his face though, still too weak to really fight a gem like Spinel. After it got so bad that they had to use his healing spit made them stop thefist but still kept the screaming matches. Those ended with ehr telling in the end and answering his questions, but the hate and rage for one another still lingered in the air like smoke from two raging fires. Screaming and Yelling though slowly drained the two and left them feeling so numb to everything they even said to each other, and each one got more colorful when describing how they would kill the other. The taunting now just child play that it no longer felt wrong or ill to their tongues. It was like a cruel game to each other.

Then one day Spinel stopped answering his questions, but Steven also stopped asking them soon after. He knew enough to know that his family was safe, that the poison was fading away and most of it removed by Lapis as she dumped it into a far away star. People were injured, but his guilt and sadness for them became numb as the tears cried for them as well. No one died from what she told him, and with enough to fill the empty hold somewhat the questions of home just faded along with the guilt. He felt like maybe he should feel upset over how soon he got over them, how easily he felt his heart no longer throbbing in knife stabbing pain for his home, but it never came. Was he blocking it? Maybe it wasn't like he even knew or cared to figure it out. Call him a coward, weak, a heartless foul but it didn't make sense to hurt himself anymore when he asked for this. He wanted to be in this place forever. Making his heart hurt for the life before was cruel for him to do. He wanted this, so he should stop feeling for them.

So the thoughts of his family slowly fade away. He started to forget Beach City, his father, friends, Homeworld, everything. One morning as he sat up from his small blanket and pillow with Spinel looking down at him with a smile, Steven didn't think once of his life before ever again.

With them gone, Steven's mind began to wrap and think of other more important thoughts. Now that the garden was much cleaner and functional then before, the barely dressed hybrid started to help Spinel with building a new little home for the two. Somehow the heart gem found a way to get a massive oak tree just perfect for their future treehouse. It was dying but thanks to some growth victims that the Diamonds made for the human Zoo, it survived and honestly grew bigger than it ever did on earth. As the two got to work, the teen started to feel a bit lost and confused. Questions came up to his mind in little whispers again, but then they grew the more the house was being built. Again and again, and it made him worry and shake to his core.

_'Am I a good Doll?'_

_'Am I doing this all right?'_

_'If I'm a Doll, then what am I for Spinel?'_

_'Shouldn't play games with her?'_

_'Shouldn't I make her laugh or something?'_

Confused on what to do, Steven decided to try and be a doll for Spinel. They promised each other, he promised her, that he would be her doll slave and let her feel in control. All he ever did was ask questions, get angry, fight her, and now they were barely on speaking terms. No, he wanted this to be right for Spinel. She deserved to be in control, deserved to be treated like a princess for being treated like trash for over six thousands years. He promised to be her best and only friend, so he had to be a Doll just for her and her alone.

Once he decided to do that, Steven's whole demeanor changed overnight. Much to Spinel's shock, the hybrid would smile at her every time she came to him, bow to her when she gave an order, and even started to say My Spinel all the time. He tried to act a little like the young naive toy spinel he met on earth, suggesting new games for them to play or acting silly to make her laugh. She did laugh, she did play a few games, but in his eyes it wasn't enough. He went harder into his role and made sure to always sound happy and joyful to see her, mixing some traits he saw in the homeworld pearls along with the traits Spinel used to have. He wasn't obedient but he was trying his hardest to be. What he didn't realize was that Spinel was becoming very annoyed by it, similar to how Pink Diamond used to be. It came to a point where she snapped, and it was the day everything changed.

"Why are you so fucking annoying," Spinel screamed in rage, black tears streaming from her eyes as she held a red tinted blade in her hand, a harsh and wicked glare now pointed solely on the teen gripping the right side of his face. "This fucking fake happiness... I-It was so annoying! You follow me around like a sick attention rat!!"

Steven's vision was swimming around and blurred now. Everything hurt so much and it felt like his skull was split in two. He knew opening his right eye was pointless, he knew that the pink gem had either ripped it from his socket or sliced it to bits. He felt it gone. His right eye was gone and now he was bleeding badly into his very hands. Was this it? Was he going to finally die here?

Spinel didn't care about his own turmoil, tossing the blade to the ground as she continued to cry and scream. "I hate it! I hate it!! You were just getting so annoying that I just... j-just wanted to walk away and fucking _leave_ you here to die!!"

The hybrid still could hardly see correctly, hell he was pretty sure he had puked on the ground before him, but his ringing ears were trying to lock in on what Spinel was saying. He was trying to block out his pain to finally get what she was telling him, removing his hands from his still bleeding wound on his face as he looked up the best he could up at the trembling crying gem. She was sobbing at this point, hugging her stomach. "S-Spin..." He felt the copper hot blood in his mouth, it was all over his face. "Spin... el?"

"J-Just like her... j-just... like h-her... S-She left me... s-she left c-cause I was a-annoying like you!" Spinel sobbed angrily, her rage and sorrow mixing again into a sick and ugly emotion. It made her eyes shine with a maddening glint. "W-Was that what you wanted...? Y-You wanted me to see in her shoes huh!?"

"N-No..." Steven tried to speak, but the hot burning pain in his skull was screaming at him to stop and pass out at this point. He was shaking so badly that he couldn't stop himself from losing his balance and fall fully on the ground. Everything was swimming and swirling in his head, only pain and spinel was in his thoughts. He didn't even care that she hurt him like this, he was just worried what would happen if he died here. He didn't mean to hurt her. He was just trying to be something she wanted, something he thought she needed.

"What I needed huh...?"

He didn't even know he said it out loud. He thought that she just read his mind at this point, or maybe it was all in his head. He was in too much pain to even think correctly. What he did realize though was that he was being picked up from the heart gem as she wrapped her arms around his whole body. Her hand moving up his neck like a viper squeezing her prey. Spinel took his chin in her soft and warm hands to pull his glazed eye up to see her bright, widen, and spairling eyes. Steven felt like he was frozen in his state, his swimming vision now filled with nothing up pink glowing magenta. Spinel then let out a giggle, soft and high pitched but carried such an unsettling undertone to it. The black rings in her eyes grow to be three, an abnormal number of rings.

"What I needed huh...? That's right coming from you Doll..." She whispered in a cutsty tone, her grin almost face splitting. "Y-You think, honestly, that I needed a mere flesh copy of myself. You are so stupid Steven... S-So fucking stupid and pathice to think you know me... But the truth is Doll... heh, you don't know me. You don't know what I need or what I want. That's why you're so flawed... so useless and such an annoyance! Even when you are meant to be a slave, a useless toy, you still try and control everyone to fit your needs. You think we don't know anything about what makes us happy! You think you can play god!!"

"N-No... T-That's not..." Steven tried to speak, but his throat felt like it was getting tighter, harder to speak. His only eye was now widening in shock to realize that she was using her stretch arms to slowly choke him. She didn't want him to speak.

Spinel growled, but her grin only became a wicked knowing smirk. "No? Oh but doll.. I know the whole story of the great savoir Steven Universe. It's just like you said back at the injector. How you try and clean up everything for Rose. How you were her fucking clean up toy. Well... brainwashing is definitely a cleaning trait you have Doll!"

Steven was so confused, terrified, and in pain, but he clung hard to listen as Spinel leaned into his left ear.

"What about when you brainwashed Peridot that being a Crystal Gem is better than working for Homeworld, to leave her home and the world she loved just to work for your mother's values. What about when Lapis wanted nothing to do with Earth or the gems, but you brainwashed her to live with her captor just like something Rose would do. What about when Bismuth came back to the gems and was even your ally from the start. Even though she tried to kill you, you brainwashed her friends to keep her in a bubble even though nothing was wrong with her. You even brainwashed the Diamonds from leaving their programming to act like docile fools that now won't even help their own gem kind if another war breaks out."

"N-No... that's not wha.." Steven felt his whole body tremble now with a new much colder pain.

"You brainwashed every gem to follow your mother's values to be lazy and just enjoy what they do instead of keeping a peace that keeps them orderly and yet still happy. You brainwashed them to leave their programming to just be lost and confused rocks begging for orders from someone, so... they come to you to give them little order in that little Homeworld town you made. They came to you cause you made them lose."

The hybrid felt like he was before on the injector, found out and broken again. He was smiling but crying out bloody wet tears as he was pulled from the seams. "N-No... s-stop... s-stop it."

Spinel just laughed at his new spiraling downfall, adding with, "The only who broke your brainwashing was Jasper, but due to that she became a corrupted beat and now a useless outcast!"

"S-Shut up!"

"You think everyone needed to change, that they needed to be happy in the way you think they needed to be happy... but you were just brainwashing them like Pink programmed you to. You thought they needed to change for the better, but really Steven... you're that needs to be changed cause you never had. " She pulled away from his ear, seeing his wound on his face still bleeding horribly as his left eye was left in a state of pure horror. His face was covered in such paleness that Spinel felt like she needed just one nail in the coffin. "You thought I needed a copy of myself to be happy, you did it again Doll. You tried to be yet another brainwashing savori, only this time to someone unhinged as me."

Steven was falling apart again, but for some reason her words to help him change brought the throbbing pain in his head to a new dullness or maybe he was blinded by everything he heard to even fell his pain. Spinel was right though, she was right about everything. He did brainwash everyone to follow him, and he was the fucking clean up toy for Rose Quartz. Brainwashing them to follow him meant that he turned everyone onto her side, even if they hate her he did her job and succeeded. He hated it, he hated that he made everyone follow them for guidance when he never wanted such power in the first place. He hurt everyone, he programmed them to act in the way he wanted them to be, making them believe that they needed to be something he really wanted to be. Peridot wanted to be with Homeworld and love her home, but he forced her to believe that she needed to go against them and make a new friend within him. Lapis just wanted to be free and have her own place in the universe away from both sides, but he forced her to believe that she needed to be on his side in order to get siad wish. Bismuth was just an accident, but he still brainwashed his own family to think that they needed to keep her bubbled. The Diamonds may have been curled people, but they had to be to rule a powerful empire from not going into another war, and he brainwashed them to believe that they needed to give up their titles in order to be forgiven by him.

He felt like sobbing, throwing up, and dying all at once. Steven knew he was just a clean up toy for Pink, but to understand even deeper the damage he made to the universe made him want to vanish from this reality all at once. He hated himself. He truly hated Steven universe and the fucking mess he made to the galaxy. He never changed from this behavior. He never changed at all, and now he can never fix his mistakes. Everything was his fault. He couldn't even blame Spinel for cutting out his eye. Even this wound was his fault, and he could never take back the pain he placed on everyone. He couldn't take back the trauma he put on Spinel, someone he was supposed to make happy again, and it made him sick to his stomach. He wept openly, not even fully noticing that the pink heart gem was not rocking him in her hold and petting him. Like a child being held by their mother.

"You need to change Doll, and I'm going to help you~" Spinel whispered softly, almost lovingly. It made Steven peak up slightly.

"R-Real... R-Really?" He hiccuped a bit back his tears. He hated the bloody mess he left all over his Spinel's body. Was he really that useless.

She smirked, continuing to pet him. "Of course. Just listen to me and I'll help you. You can change... You can be a good Doll~"

Steven nodded, listening to her every word at this point. He wanted to change, to learn and grow to be what he was supposed to be. No longer brainwashing others, but this time letting Spinel correct him and help him see what she really needed from him. Spinel moved him to be kneeling as comfortably as he can on the ground, moving her arms to still hold him in place as she moved one of her hands to cover both of his eyes gently, making sure not to touch the wound. She pulled something out of her gem, something she saved for injuries like this, but held it close as she smirked down at her pet. She waited a long time for this.

"Listen to me very carefully... listen to everything I say and burn it in the depths of your being. It will help you change for the better. Change for your new purpose. You understand?" Steven nodded slowly, listening to Spinel as best as he could. His eyes completely covered and only his ears listening in to her every word.

"From now on Steven... I want a Doll who is strong and very docile to me," Spinel said softly, leaning her head down to whisper softly into his ears to make sure he only listened to her. "you must become a generous and selfless little Doll... to be a good happy toy. For this, the first thing you must do is to trust absolutely in your master... and I don't mean simply a great trust, I mean even more. You need to stop thinking about thinking what others need and just trust in me to know what I need. To know what you need as well. You can not share that trust with anything or anyone else. Not other people and not even yourself. You can't trust yourself not to be a brainwashing tool again. You don't want that do you?"

Steven felt the blood stop flowing as much now, but it still hurt. He blocked out the pain to nod and listen to the wicked gem. "Yes... I don't want to be a tool for her..."

She continued as if she didn't hear him, watching his reaction to her words. "Dolls are whatever the owner wants them to be. Dolls are only obedient to their Owner's wishes and desires. You don't want to be her cleaning tool, but you can't trust yourself to change so you need an Owner to help you. You need a Master to guide you, cause without one, without me, you are nothing."

He nods again, feeling something in his mind sink and his body heat up. It felt familiar but he couldn't pinpoint on it. Steven just listened to her words, finding them to make more sense.

"You should get rid of all or your selfish desires and everything that can distract you from me and your duties as my Doll. A good, generous and disinterested toy does not need to own anything, he just needs what his master gives him." Spinel felt like all of this was cheesy, but something as simple as this is helping Steven in a way she was now giddy for.

She watched the boy nod again, this time more slowly. Almost like he was questioning these words, but Spinel saw what ehr words were doing to him. The vial was in her and was popped open, but she felt like she didn't need to use it. She wanted to gasp, but held it back as she saw his dusty pink gem flicker a nice pink glow. It hadn't shone in months. She finally realized that maybe his core piece, like those fools had on earth, might have been changed. How Steven changed and grew most likely, but now that change was being twisted. She couldn't help but grin evilly at that thought, the fact that a simple gem like herself is twisting this diamond hybrid to his very core to fit her needs. She was finally breaking Steven, and she was molding him as well.

She smiled and placed the vial back in her gem, petting his head as she continued in a loving tone. Comfort was always Steven's weakness after all. "You must give me all your body, all your mind, all your will, and even your very gem. To the tiniest fiber of your being... in other words, you must give yourself completely to me. You'll change to be an object of my property."

Steven felt his body warm up even more to this, the words and the petting, it was making his thoughts fade again and his body heat up with some sort of power. He no longer felt dizzy or tired, the pain in his head was fading and the burning aching wound was slowly sealing shut on him. The hybrid realized then that something was happening to his gem. His powers were returning to him, he was finally getting all of his powers back after so very long. A small, almost sick smile was coming to his blood covered face. His eyes were still covered by Spinel, her words drilling into his very soul and being placed as the truth. Change. He was changing himself to be her Doll completely, willingly submitting to losing his own mind and sense of thinking for her. He thought that he was doing that before, on the injector when he agreed to run away, but this moment was the truth. This was the real moment and he felt it. Changing, that was his core, the power to change and he was. He was changing for Spinel.

"You live to serve me, have fun and entertain me, and everything else is secondary, my Doll. You don't have the right to make demands or force others to fit your needs, you have nothing to say about your life. I control everything. Your name, your likes and dislikes, your very own worthless thoughts... and everything I tell you will enjoy it..." She removed her hand and moved her body to stand in front of him. Her arms slowly removed as she saw that the massive cut she did to his face was now pink and closed over. His gem fully healed his right face, leaving a very big and noticeable scar. It looked kind of good on him, her own marking saying that she owned him.

Spinel chuckled, pulling his chin up to look back into her eyes, his left eye still being the only one open and looking right into hers. His gem was glowing brightly now, the paleness in his skin slightly coming back with color. The gem stone itself was telling her how much his mind was being altered by her words. It was beautiful, oddly satisfying to watch the savoir fall to her knees. He wasn't anything like Pink Diamond, and neither was she... or maybe she was. She was manipulating the hybrid into her needs, maybe even lying to him a little, but she honestly didn't care. She wanted Steven to be hers and hers alone, and if this was going to be the end case of him, a useless slave, then she was going to grab hold of it and never let it go.

"Your duty, the only thing you can truly change to be," She said in a firm voice, her smile gone and her dark eyes boring into his dull brown one. "Is to be my mindless Doll."

Steven gasped, his gem glowing bright white as he felt his whole body be filled with energy again. He couldn't help but smile at this feeling, he missed it so much. It was like he was finally coming into a soft warm bed after sitting in the cold rain for so long. He felt right again, in place when he felt lost for so long. The hybrid couldn't help but feel like it was all thanks to Spinel, that she just gave him his new purpose, the change that he needed. She helped him see that he needed to change, that he needed to step back from his mold of being a brainwashing clean up toy. Now he can step into a new role, a role that doesn't even want what he thinks anymore. This placement was where he didn't need to know what he needed, cause all that mattered was what Spinel needed and wanted. Her desire, her wants for her doll to stop trying to think he has the right to even say what she really needed. Not having to think, not having to save anyone, not having to fix things to fit his mother's ideals. It doesn't matter now. His wants and needs don't matter cause all they were was to feel needed and fix problems that were never even there in the first place. His needs were stupid and worthless. Flawed from the very moment he was born. It made sense to just give it up and have someone else push him in the right path. If this was a blessing or punishment didn't matter to him. Now, just like his gem everything became so bright and clear again. He can finally change and be a good Doll for Spinel. He can be different and let his will fade away. He can change. He _did_ change.

With that sinking in, his thoughts faded and his little voices of reason burned away like paper to flames. As his gem dimmed back to it's sparkling pink hue again, and his injury healed and left a pink raw scar across his face, Steven let this new life sink in and smiled a pure blissful smile up at the brand new owner. His mind empty with only the words she said to him running the gears in his brain. He never felt so content and warm in his life. It was like being reborned and seeing the very foundation of life itself all at once. He loved this feeling.

Looking up at his owner, not relaxing that now he was looking up with both eyes, Steven grinned and said happily, "Yes My Spinel!"

Spinel smiled an ear splitting grin, her eyes shining a wicked glint to see that her little improved plan worked. Honestly she was guessing all of this from the start, but it was great to see her plan worked. She looked into his eyes, seeing that the injured right one was a bit grier now than the other one. It was still slightly brown, but it was so fogged out that she was pretty sure he was half blind now, but maybe his gem can fix that over time. Didn't matter now. She now had Steven as her completely willing Doll, and now she was going to change him into the right type just for her. She hated the annoying one he tried to push on to her. She hated her old self just like Pink diamond did. It was now time to make herself the perfect best friend her way.

With that in mind, she slowly helped the hybrid up to his bare feet, staring at her eyes with a new innocent like look. Waiting for her orders and wishes to be spoken to him. Spinel couldn;t help but giggle and smear some of the cold blood on his cheek around as she said, "Look at you~! Such a good stupid Doll~ Making such a stupid grin like that."

Steven might have felt bad about the insult, but he just kept his smile up for her. She didn't say stop smiling. "Thank you My Spinel. I'm just so happy."

"Of course you are, my doll always needs to be happy." Spinel then pulled at his cheeks, making him hiss a bit at his still raw scar. "My Doll always needs to feel happy and smile for me."

Steven smiled more and nodded, then looked at the blood and tears still on her body, arms, and hands. Je frowned a bit, "I'm sorry for the mess My Spinel..."

SHe was going to ask what he meant, but then just looked at her body and his face to realize what he meant. "Oh! You mean this mess. It's fine Doll, in fact I kind of like you in red. I'm starting to like seeing this scar on you~" She poked his new scar, making him flinch but not step back from her burning touch. She looked at her finger and licked the copper liquid, finding the taste not really a taste she can describe. Not nasty but not really something she can enjoy.

"So... you want to see more on me?" Steven was unsure of that, but he just couldn't voice that. He had no right to anymore.

"What's a Doll without signs of use. Besides... Now with your gem powers back, I got wonderful plans for you. Just don't worry about them and trust me. You can do that can't you~?" She wanted to giggle in glee when seeing his worry wash away from his eyes as he nodded slowly at her.

Steven hardly remembered much of that day after that, but he was pretty sure that he got clean and set to sleep. All he knew was that after that day, he had changed and completely felt separated from his old life. It felt like Steven Universe just died but it only made him smile and touch his most favorite scar at that though. Who knows that giving away his life to someone others will see as a monster could make him feel so alive. He loved this scar, and every single one that marked him by her hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: None of these memories are in order. You have to guess what is first and what is last from now on

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're ready for all of the messed up stuff these two are going to get in. 
> 
> Till then, High five The Sky!


End file.
